Seemingly Perfect
by The Keeper of secrets
Summary: ***Finished** Lily is hiding from her past. But with James's help, she won't only face it, but defeat it and fall in love with him. R+R!
1. Darleen

Chapter One: Darleen  
  
"James? EARTH TO JAMESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Sirius. James had stopped dead in the middle of the hallway when a girl passed by. Obviously he was daydreaming. Sirius shouted again " James!!!!!!!!! Look who's here!!! Our dear pal Snape. Remember you were going to get him back for the toad voice? Here's your chance!" Still James didn't budge. "JAMES!!!!!!! Mcgonagall will kill us if we are not in transfiguration in 5 minutes!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted again. James snapped out of his trance. "Oh what? Yeah, transfiguration. A ha." he said still a bit dazed. Sirius just sighed. "He's in love with none other than Darleen. Geez." he thought. And ran off to transfiguration.  
  
They made it, but barely. They slipped into the class just in time. They sat down next to each other as ususal. Sirius was exasperated. James always was in love, luckily his crushes went away in a day or two, but none of them had impressed Sirius so much. This was the third day James was daydreaming after Darleen had passed by. Sirius was tired of it, so he sent a note to James.  
  
Prongs, meet me in the common room in the small corner with the couches near the window at 5:30 pm sharp. We need to talk.  
  
James scribbled a Fine on the paper and sent it back to Sirius.  
  
Later that day at 5:30 pm in the corner of the common room...  
  
Sirius sat in one of the two couches, sulking and cursing James for being to dazed. He had missed an important prank on Snape ( they made him look like a pig for a week but he wouldn't notice anything was wrong with him ), but because he had taken a wrong turn and had gone to the library instead of the great Hall where Snape was he had missed the prank. Luckily for Sirius, Remus had been with James the rest of the afternoon and would deliver him straight to Sirius. Just then, Remus appeared dragging James along and James had that dazed expression he had had for the past 3 days. Remus threw him on the couch. "Here, I don't want to hear a thing more about DARLEEN or I will suicide by throwing myself out of the highest tower of Hogwarts." said Remus annoyed. Sirius was surprised. Remus was always patient and tried to get along with anyone, and for him to be annoyed at JAMES, the problem with the crush James had on Darleen was a BIG one. Sirius sighed. "Thanks Remus. I'll try to do something." he said calmly. Remus nodded and went away.  
  
Sirius glared at James. James was grinning like a fool. "What?" said James still grinning. "This has become a problem Prongs. We have to find an answer." said Sirius still glaring at him. "I just love her. She's sooooooooooo pretty and she seems nice and..." said James, but Sirius finished the sentence for him " She's a Slytherin." James was surprised for a moment, but not for long, for in a minute after the shock he had his dazed expression back again. "I don't care. Maybe she was placed in Slytherin by mistake." said James hopefully. Sirius shook his head. "But James, I've heard she's really hard to win and impress." he said. He knew because a friend of his in Ravenclaw had tried to date her unsuccessfully. "Oh. But Padfoot I really want to date her! Maybe someone can tell me about her or introduce me to her! Please! I just NEED to." pleaded James. Sirius looked at him and got an idea. "Yeah, I just think there might be." he said. James jumped with joy. "Really? When can I meet them?" "Tomorrow, at the tree near the lake at this same time." said Sirius. "I'll be there!!!" cried James. "Great." thought Sirius. "Now I just have to convince her."  
  
Next day at the tree near the lake, 5:30 pm...  
  
Sirius paced around the tree uneasily. "What if Lily didn't want to help James? No. Lily ALWAYS helps ANYONE with information. She doesn't have many friends, only me and Lindsay Lee, but Lindsay is in Ravenclaw and spend most of the time with Troy, her boyfriend; but she had lots of contacts and people who think she is nice, but aren't really her friends. Oh, well." thought Sirius as Lily was walking over to him. "Here goes nothing." Lily started to run. She stretched out her arms and collided with Sirius giving him a big bear hug. "Si!!! Nice to see you!" she said. Sirius hugged her back. "You too! How've you been?" he said. "Fine. And you?" replied Lily. But just then lover-boy James appeared on the scene. "OHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Padfoot, got yourself a gorlfriend?" teased James. "At least he isn't thinking about Darleen." thought Sirius. "Oh. You should talk. I'm not the one crazily in love with Darleen! And this is NOT my girlfriend. This is one of my best friends. This is L-" Sirius said, but was cut off by Lily. "Lily Evans. I'm the one going to get you information." Lily stretched out her hand and James shook it, surprised and embarassed. "Well, James, I'll leave you to Lils. She'll help you out. Bye Lils!" said Sirius. He quickly hugged Lily and went up to the castle.  
  
Lily sat down and James followed suit. "So, what do you want information about?" said Lily diplomatically. James looked at her in astonishment. "Why do you act as if this were your job?" asked James. Lily looked at him expressionless. "Because it is." she answered flatly. James was uncomfortable. "Hey. Let's make a deal. Let's treat each other as friends. Let's start over." he said. Lily sighed. "Fine." She realxed and put on a new tone of voice. "Hi! My name is Lily Evans. I can help you get any information you need." she said in a friendly tone. At first James thought she was acting, but then he saw a real smile on her face with the eye twinkle and everything ( A/N: Anyone, read Danny The Campion of The World when he describes what real smiles are supposed to look like?). "I am James Potter. Well, Lily. I need information on Darleen Harper." said james firmly. Lily looked up at him, surprised with shock, but quickly hid her surprisement. "Er, what do you want to know about her?" Lily said still sounding a bit dodgy. "Everything. Like what she likes and how i should act for her to date me." said James casually. "Sure. But you'll have to come here at the same time for a month or so, I can't teach you everything about her in a day or even in a week." said Lily gritting her teeth. "Ok. It's a deal." said James. Lily stood up, said good-bye and walked away. She thought "I don't like this. I don't like this one little bit". 


	2. The Photos from the past

Chapter Two: The Photos from the Past  
  
James was right on time the next day, eager to learn about Darleen and how to please her. However, Lily was 10 minutes late. She came down from the castle carrying a small carboard box. James wondered what was in it. "Hello James." said Lily smiling at him. "Hi." said James impatiently. Lily chuckled. "You want to know what's in the box? Well sit down and you'll see." said Lily. James sat down and waited. Lily placed the box on the floor and sat on the floor behind it. She smiled and looked at James. "The first lesson to learn is to get an idea of how she acts and looks. I brought here a box full of old fotographs of her. Many of them show how she acts to the public and how everybody thinks of her." said Lily. She opened the box and took out a small paper bag marked SPECIAL OCCASIONS. She took out 10 photos and passed them over to James. He stared at them with awe. All of them showed a pretty, brown-haired girl waving at the camera in elegant dresses at parties or just wearing nice clothes at normal muggle high-school dances. "They're really nice aren't they?" said Lily kind of sad. "Yeah. They're beautiful. Who took them?" said James looking at the photos over and over again. "I did." whispered Lily. "Oh. You're a really great photographer." said James, still mesmerized by the pictures. "Thanks. Anyway, back to why I'm showing them to you. This is how she looks at parties or special occasions. She doesn't dress simply but doesn't overdo it. She loves parties and always has fun. But she liked to dance with many partners and not only with one. She has a particular dance style you have to catch on to." explained Lily. James gave back the pictures. lily placed them neatly back in the bag and put it aside.   
  
She took out another bag marked DAILY PICTURES. She took out a pig pile of about 50 photos or so and handed them to James. They showed the brown-haired girl laughing along with two other girls, a short-blond haired girl and a girl with medium-length hair, all of them looked about eleven or twelve years old. The photos also showed them goofing around and making things and doing everyday activities or just having fun. "These photos show how she interacts with other people. She is usually cheerful, friendly and trustworthy. She's also funny and highly popular. But she will go to any lengths to get what she wants." explained Lily again. James flipped through the photos. "Who are these other girls?" he asked. Lily looked away, "They were her friends." she said quietly. "Oh." said James as he handed over the photos. Lily again, placed them neatly in their paper bag. Then she picked up the two paper bags and placed them in the carboard box. "There aren't any more photos?" asked James chestfallen. Lily shook her head. "No. Not today anyway." she said. James sighed, a bit dissappointed.  
  
"But I thought that maybe we could use a bit of this time to get to know each other. I mean you are going to be stuck with me for a week or two to set you up and everything." said Lily. James smiled. "Yeah. Sure. Er. What house are you in?" asked James. Lily looked hurt. "Gryffindor." she said quietly. "Oh. I'm sorry. It's just...I haven't noticed you before. Except maybe...are you that girl who always has the answer to a question?" said James a bit embarassed. "Uhm. Yeah. It's all right. I mean i don't want to get notice too much." said Lily. "Oh. And how do you know Pa-Sirius?" asked James. "We've been neighbors ever since we were 3. He's my best friend other than Lindsay Lee.But she's too busy with her boyfriend so we really don't spend much time together." said Lily enthusiastically. "Lindsay Lee, as in the ravenclaw keeper?" asked James. "Er. Yeah." said Lily. "I heard you missed the prank on Snape the other day for daydreaming on Darleen." James blushed. "Er- Yeah. I did." he said. Lily chuckled. James laughed a bit. Then Lily checked her watch. "Oh. I gotta go do homework. See ya tomorrow!" said Lily, running off to the castle. James sighed and stood up and began to walk back to the castle.  
( sorry it's a short chapter. It'll be longer next time!) 


	3. Memories from the past

Chapter Three: Painful Memories  
  
Lily stood under the tree, waiting for James. "He's cute and nice. He's a really nice person, almost like Sirius, but somewhat different. I just can't put my finger on it." thought Lily. She thought on what she would teach James today, the type of people Darleen gets along with. She had never liked the type of people that were Darleen's friends, but she didn't do anything about it, they were all like Darleen, bad people under a good mask. And James was just blind, blind to the fact he would suffer the same fate as Darleen's previous friends and boyfriends, that would destroy him for quite some time. Darleen had charmed many under her spell of kindness and beauty, but she was really a monster just like Snape and like Malfoy, who had convinient friends for convinient situations. As Lily though about this under the tree, she had been oblivious to the fact that James had gone over to her and sat down beside her and was now looking at her curiously.  
  
"Lily?" he said. "Are you Okay?" Lily snapped out of her thoughts and saw a pair of big round brown eyes staring at her. "Argggggggggggggggg!!!!!" she shouted. Then she realized who it was. "Oh It's you James. Sorry, you just scared me a bit." she said calming down. James grinned. "So what's the menu for today teacher?" he teased. Lily chuckled. "Teacher?" she said skeptically. "Yeah. You teach me about Darleen. This is like a subject only without any grades." he said. Lily laughed at this. " I suppose so. Well, today I'll tell you about the type of people she likes and doesn't like." Lily said. She reached for a small paper bag and took out a small stack of Photos. James raised and eyebrow at this. "More Photos?" he asked. Lily nodded. "Yeah. Previous and current friends." she said. She took the first picture from the stack and handed it to James. It was the picture of a long black-haired girl with almond eyes and a nice smile. "Ryona Chang, Shan Yu Chang's sis. She was a very good friend of Darleen's until they got in a fight because Ryona supposedly stole something of Darleen's. Ryona is cool, crazy and really nice, and exceptionally good at astronomy. But she had one flaw, she was in love with Darleen's older brother, Kyle." explained Lily. James put the photo aside.  
  
Lily handed him the next photo. This time a chestnut-brown-haired girl with nice bouncing curls that came down to her ear, that was sitting in a garden chair was on the photo. "This is Ellie Trynn. She too was nice, crazy and funny, and had exceptional actor skills. She's a muggle. Ellie and Darleen are not friends because once in 4th grade there was this Talent Show. Ellie did this spectacular skit and got top scores for it, but Darleen copied it and turned it around a bit. When Ellie found out, she was furious so she said Darleen was the worst friend ever and left." said Lily.   
And so the afternoon carried on. Lily showed James all of Darleen's previous friends and told him why they weren't friends with Darleen anymore until she came to her current friend. Lily handed James the photo of a pretty blond-haired girl with Darleen. James recognized her immediately. "Sarah-Kate Ralphs. The slytherin girl nut case." he said. Lily didn't have to tell him anything about Sarah-Kate, because SK as her friends called her was right below Severus Snape on the marauders' list of pranks. Then she pulled out the photo of a young, brown-haired guy, of about 16, a photo she had taken last year. "Paul Ledger." she said quietly. James took it. He knew Paul, a Ravenclaw. He was a stuck-up egomaniac that cared for no one but himself. James looked at Lily. Lily looked away.   
  
"Lily? Is something wrong?" asked a worried James. Lily just looked out into space. SHe couldn't tell James about Paul, it hurt too much. And as if something had snapped in her mind, memories she had tried to push back suddenly flooded her head.  
  
" Me? Like you? A nerdy girl like You?"  
" It's okay. I mean the dance is great. We couldn't of done it without you."  
"He likes Darleen. I'm sorry Lil."  
"He likes me. Too bad I'm dating Freddie or I would date him. He's really nice and cute you know."  
"He doesn't talk to me Li! I even heard he called me a bookworm!"  
"I don't EVER want to see you again!"  
  
Then Lily started to scream "NO!!!!!!NO!!!! Go away!!!!". James hugged her and whispered "Lily, what's wrong?" into her ear. Lily snapped back into the world. She found herself embraced by James. "Are you Ok?" said James again worried. Lily nodded. "Yeah. I just...remembered something I didn't want to remember." she said quietly. James understood what that felt like. "Do you want to keep on or should we continue tomorrow?" aked James gently. Lily looked up. "No. It's okay. Anyway we finished. Tomorrow I'll tell you about who's after her too. And then we'll work out how you should meet her and everything." said Lily a bit more cheerful. James looked excited. "Really? Oh great!!!!" he said.  
Lily laughed. Then she looked up at him. "Thanks." she said. James looked at her. Her sparkling jade eyes looked at him with gratefulness. "For what?" he said puzzled. Lily smiled. "For worrying about me like you did just now." she said. James looked surprised. Nobody had every thanked him for woorying about someone. It was just, instinct. "Er. Yeah. No problem." he said running his fingers through his jet-black hair.   
  
They sat there, looking at each other, as if a special bond had formed between them. They were now true friends. The sun began to set. Lily stirred and said " I better go. It's been really nice this afternoon with you." James smiled. "Wait for me. I'm going to the Gryffindor common room too." Lily stood up, but one of the pictures fell to the ground. James noticed it and picked it up. It was a red-haired girl with green-jade eyes eating an ice-cream with Darleen beside her, he realized it was Lily. He didn't metion it to her, at least he wouldn't...yet. He pocketed it and ran over to Lily who waited for him to catch up.  
  
When they got to the Gryffindor common room, they split up. Lily went to her dorm and James stayed in the common room wondering around. Sirius came up to him. "I see your crush on dear old Darleen is going well with Lils, isn't it?" James looked at him. "Yeah. You could say that. Lily is a very nice person. it's hard to believe I didn't notice her before. She's a really good teacher too. But there is something about her that she doesn't want to tell me. She started screaming NO! GO AWAY! Halfway through our meeting. She was sort of in a trance. I don't get it." said James pacing back and forth before Sirius. Sirius's eyes went wide with shock. "I know but I can't tell. James, do me a favor. Don't ask her anything personal about her first 3 years at Hogwarts. Understand? And if you hurt her in any way, I'll make sure you get the worst prank Moony, Wormtail and me can think of. Got it?" said Sirius in a very harsh whisper. James looked up at him. "Okay Padfoot." "Good. Now would you like to join us playing another little prank on Snape or would you prefer to stay here and daydream about Darleen?" said Sirius in a cheery voice. James grinned. "Yeah. Let's get that git." 


	4. A slytherin girl with lots of boys

Chapter Four: Darleen: Slytherin with lots of boys  
  
Lily walked slowly down to the tree by the lake. She liked to take her time to do things. She always liked to do things calmly and patiently. Today it was no different. It was a beautiful spring day and she wanted to enjoy it and forget why she was going down to the tree by the lake for a while She couldn't bear to think about Darleen, but for the past 2 days she had been forced to do so. She wanted to forget her because every time she tought about her those horrible memories from her first 3 years would come back, and yesterday she had almost slipped. No, she would be more careful now and James would be oblivious to what her past hid.  
  
As she approached the tree, she saw the figure of a boy watching the sunset. James. She went to the tree and sat down beside him. There was a silence as she too watched it. Then she spoke up. "Beautiful. Isn't it?" James turned to look at her. A smile on his face. "Hi Lily. So what's up for today?" he said softly. Lily took out 2 pictures and handed them to James. James looked at them, they were no other than egomaniac Paul Ledger and... "SNAPE?????!!!!!!" he shouted. Lily chuckled. "Yup. He's after her. So's Paul. But Paul has an advantage, he's her current best friend. Snape annoyes her so he doesn't have a good chance with her." said Lily. "Paul? That egocentric nut case? Geez. I thought she had better taste." exclaimed James totally disgusted. Lily chuckled again. "Well...Paul wasn't always an egocentric nut case as you call him. He was actually really nice before third year. He was one of my best friends." said Lily softly. James understood and Sirius's word came back to him, so he didn't push it. "So tell me about Ledger and Darleen." said James. Lily swallowed. "This will hurt" she thought. "Well... Paul and Darleen have been friend since first year. But Paul didn't become Darleen's best friend until third year when her other best friend became her boyfriend. She was steady with him until 3 months ago, I think. So now she's single and Paul's after her. Paul has always fancied Darleen, but she was so blind to it until 3rd year. By 4th year she thought she had been a harmless crush of his, but she was wrong. He's always been madly in love with her and always will be. I'm betting that since this is one of our last years here, he'll seize any chance when he can. So you better watch out for him." explained Lily. James nodded.  
  
There's something about her I don't get, it's almost as if she doesn't like talking about Paul and Darleen and Sarah-Kate, but it's like a relief to her. Weird. James looked to her jade-green eyes. She was hiding something from him or from the world. He wanted to know what it was. The Lily spoke up. "You'll also want to know about her past relationships. Well, there's only Frederic Reale. Nicknamed Freddie. Freddie and Darleen met at an art course they took. They were friends for a while and then became boyfriend and girlfriend. But they broke up about 3 months ago because Darleen was always here, and Freddie is a muggle so they didn't see each other too much." James smiled. "How do you get all this information? And the photos? And how do you know her so well?" he asked. Lily's happiness melted away, pain was in her face. James felt guilty. "Friends." she answered in a flat tone. "Lily, no offense you don't have friends except for Sirius and Lindsay. You said so yourself. Those "friends" are people who think you're nice and ask you favors and return them by getting you information. So they're contacts." said James.   
  
Lily looked at him. He's right. "Yeah. You're right. Contacts." she said a bit more cheery. James was such a nice person. So understanding. She wondered why she hadn't tried to be his friend before. "Ahhhh. But you didn't because you thought you had everything but you really didn't, it was just an illusion. That's why." a voice in her head said. Lily sighed. James looked at her. "Are you Okay Lily? Tell me, what's bothering you?" said James in a soothing tone. Lily looked at him. "Someday, you'll know. The day you realize why Darleen is a Slytherin and Paul a Ravenclaw. The day when you will realize everything you've been living is an illusion and those you thought you really loved betray you." she said. Her eyes flashed memories of pain. She stood up and left James thinking about what she had just said. 


	5. Wanderings about friends and an encounte...

Disclaimer: SORRY!!!!! I forgot! Lily, James and the marauders or hogwarts are mine. They belong to Mrs. Rowling.   
  
  
Chapter five: Wanderings on friends and an encounter with Sarah-Kate  
  
That had been harsh. Lily had been upset about all the time she had been thinking about Darleen. And on these past days every memory she had tried to forget had been waking her during the night and taunting her in her dreams. She wanted to forget all those memories from her first 3 years at Hogwarts. She wanted to forget Darleen. Unfortunately she couldn't. And she could convince nobody of Darleen's treatchery, who would belive her? Who would believe that perfect and popular Darleen really used people for her own purposes? Who would believe Darleen was only seemingly perfect? nnno one. Yet she had tried to warn James and was sure she would do it again. James was so blind. Oblivious to the fact that behind the mask of beauty and kindness Darleen wore was a monster. Someone who was only interested in herself. But, then an idea struck Lily. What is Darleen wanted James to be her friend or boyfriend? James is good at transfiguration...and if I find out that she is failing there...I just might find a connection. Lily then, decided to ask Macy, her roomate and regular informant about it.  
  
Lily strode into the dorm. Sure enough to find Macy and Hallie talking. Lily went over to them and sat down beside Macy. "Hello." said Lily smiling. "Hi!" said Macy and Hallie cheerfully. Macy and Hallie were Lily's roomates, they got along pretty well. "Macy. Do you have any gossip on Darleen Harper?" asked Lily. Macy grinned. "I've got great gossip on her. Courtesy of SK herself. Darleen Harper is failing transfiguration and has an eye out for no other than Gyffindor chaser, James Potter. But, Paul Ledger is trying hard to get her attention and doesn't know about James. But I wouldn't want to be James if he did. Ledger always gets his way." said Macy enthusiastically. Bingo! So Darleen was after James for transfig. But Lily knew that she could never convince James of that so, she had a better plan, to let him learn the lesson on his own. "Thanks Macy." said Lily and went to her bed.  
  
James was pacing around the common room wondering on what Lily has said. What had it meant? He was sure it wasn't about his friends, it was about Darleen. He couldn't get it. Why had she said that? Why hadn't she told him what was happening to her? James threw himself on the couch. "Why am I worrying so much about Lily? I mean, she's me friend, but I'm worrying too much." he thought. Just them dear old Sirius appeared. "James are you alright? You seemed a bit tense. Stressed out. So, how's it going with Darleen?" said Sirius taking a seat beside him and biting into an apple. "Fine I guess. Lily's nice. But I worry about her." said James. Sirius chuckled. "You really shouldn't. She's a wise girl. Sure, a bit quiet and keeps to herself but wise and fun. Sometimes she gets a bit paranoid but hey, if you'd be in her place you'd be too." said Sirius. James nodded and continued to wonder.  
  
Lily sneaked out of her room and out of Gryffindor tower. She was going to the kitchens to get some food. Slowly she crept into the hallway. Making sure no one was there she held out her wand and was about to enchant herself when a hoarse voice behind her said " Wandering about at night? Naughty naughty, you'll get caughty." Lily in shock turned around. "James. What are you doing, trailing me?" said Lily still shocked. James grinned. "No. But I would like to know where you are going." Lily sighed. "To get food from the kitchens." James grinned even broader. "And how may I ask are you going to manage that?" Lily grinned. "Ever heard about the Transform charm? It works like polijuice potion, only quicker and it will last longer." Then with a flick of her wand she said "Conjura James Potter." and in 2 seconds she was an exact lookalike of James. "Wandering out at night? Naughty Naughty you'll get caughty." said Lily imitating James. James laughed. "Change back Lily. And teach me how to do it." Lily muttered conjura finito and she turned back into her old self.   
"And why should I teach you?" said Lily defiantly. "'cause I'll tell on you." said James simply. "Fine. You just have to imagine really hard the person you want to turn into. Then you just say their name with conjura at the begining and Presto! You're them. And when you want to change back, just say conjura finito." said Lily. James tried it and turned into a weird Lily with brown eyes. Lily laughed. "You'll get it right." "So what's for tomorrow?" said James. "Oh. You know pretty much everything about her. The rest you figure out. So tomorrow we form a plan to get you to know her." said Lily. James grinned. "Finally."  
  
James went back into the common room and Lily, making sure no one was there changed into SK. Then she wandered off to the kitchens. She was close enough when she saw the real Sk alone in the hallway. She stopped dead in her track and hid. A moment later a dark figure was in front of her. "Hello Evans." it said. Lily realized it was SK. "Hello Ralphs. How'd you know it was me?" said Lily cooly. SK smirked. "You're exactly like me and you're the one who perfectioned the transformation charm. I hear you and Potter share cozy afternoon meetings by the lake." said SK sarcastically. Lily frowned. "How'd you know about that?" said Lily. "I tailed you." said SK. SK took out a cigarrette and lit it. Lily chocked with the smoke. " You're not supposed to smoke here in Hogwarts Ralphs. It's against the rules." said Lily angrily. SK smirked once again. "What's it to you Evans? You're not a prefect." Lily boiled with anger. "For your information Sarah I am." SK looked at her. "Never. Call. Me. Sarah." she said with a hint of anger in her voice. "And stay away from Potter. He's Dar's. Got it?" Lily glared at her. "Oh really? So I've heard. And I don't want anything from him, he's just a friend. If you can remember what having a friend is like. I suppose you don't. And I am amazed Harper hasn't disposed you yet." said Lily sarcastically. It hit a weak spot. SK was silent. Then she spoke up. "And why would Darleen do that?" Lily just glared at her. "Because she's done it with every single friend she had. Think about it Sarah-Kate." Lily turned to leave. SK grabbed her shoulder. Lily turned around. Pain and sorrow filled SK's eyes. "I'm sorry it came out this way Lily." she said softly. "Me too. Someday, we'll be friends again SK. You or Harper never stopped being my friends, I stopped being yours." Lily said and walked away. 


	6. Party Announcements

Disclaimer: Not mine. Lily and the marauders and hogwarts belong to JK Rowling. Only plot and some characters mine.  
  
Chapter Six: Party Announcements  
  
Lily woke up the next morning to find that the beds of her roommates were empty. That was not a good sign, because Macy and Hallie were the latest students to class. Lily shot out of bed into the shower. She took a quick bath and dressed as fast as she could and then ran out of the dorm, but not before checking the clock. It read 7:30 am. She stopped dead in her tracks. Lily realized she was early. Since she was ready she decided to go and have breakfast anyway. She decended the stairs to the common room only to find it crammed with what seemed the whole Gyffindor tower. Lily then saw that indeed the whole Gryffindor tower was there, but they were crowded around the bulletin board. Lily was curious to find out what this was about so she cut through the crowd until she found Macy. "Macy. What's all this about?" asked Lily almost shouting because of the noise. " Dance. In two weeks. Saturday." managed to say Macy through the crowd. "Thanks!" Lily shouted back. But truthfully Lily wasn't pleased at all.  
  
Lily hated dances. She hated them since they had become events in which you needed a date, in other words, since she found out what a dance was. The reason was simple, she never had a date. This was queer for someone as pretty as Lily, but she always found it strange that even Pettigrew, who was the most loathed of Gryffindor boys managed to find a date and she didn't. Everyone just saw her as plain old nice nerdy Lily and she hated it, but she couldn't do anything about it. Sh had become that since Darleen swore that she would make the rest of Lily's live unlivable. Some way Darleen always managed to convice every boy at Hogwarts that Lily was a total bore, she even had heard the expression " You'll have to go with Lily Evans if you don't find a date" and the answer had been "Oh no. I'd rather go with a boy than with her." She absolutely hated that and everything she had tried to do to convice everyone otherwise had been ruined by Darleen so she just gave up. That was one of the few things she had given up in life.   
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter came through the portrait hole to find a commotion in the common room. They had woken up early to play a prank on SK, Malfoy and Snape. "What's going on?" Sirius asked a 4th-year named Claire Finnigan. "There's a dance in two weeks! On saturday!" she squealed. Then she ran out of sight. "Great. Now we need to find dates." said Sirius sarcastically. He always hated date-finding and just chose the girl who he though was the nicest. He had once tried to take Lily but a series of unfortunate events had stopped him. First he got detention because Darleen had thrown their potion on him and blamed him. Then he had tripped on a puddle and broken his leg so he remained in the hospital wing for a week and was unable to attend the dance and then he had been surrounded by so many girls. Sirius felt sorry for Lily but, he really couldn't do anything and this dance he would at least try to take her as a friend.   
  
James and the gang got their stuff and headed for the great hall. James was starving and so was Sirius. But food wasn't James's biggest worry at the moment. The dance was. He wanted to take Darleen, but he had to do it fast. So he decided to have Lily help him. As if an answer to his thoughts Lily came running over towards him. She halted in front of him. "Dance. Perfect. Darleen. Meet.Me. Tree. 5:30. Gotta. Go." said Lily out of breath and sped off to the library. James looked surprised but grateful. At least he knew Lily would help him now.  
  
Later that day 5:30 pm ...  
  
Lily sat beside the tree reading a book called "Magical Methods of disguise and Planning for matchmaking." She had been struck with the most incredibly great idea halfway through breakfast. She would set up Darleen and James for the dance only she would need to be a bit tricky. It would be simply the most perfect occasion for James to ask Darleen out and since Sk said that Darleen was after James, Lily was counting on that Darleen would turn everyone down until she had James so, she had an advantage. She had abruptly left breakfast unfinished and ran towards the library and had the luck to find James on her way. Then she had gone into the library and checked out the book she was currently reading and was nearly finished. She wanted to help James, she wanted him to be happy. She was doing this for him. She had thought "Well, if I can't enjoy a dance I'll help others have fun."  
  
James walked slowly down towards the lake. He was curious about what Lily wanted to tell him. He wanted to know very badly. It was important for him, that was the only thing he knew. Lily had helped him so much and continued to do so without asking anything in return. Why though? He didn't understand. She was helping a person she had only known for a week or so for no reason, as if she considered him a friend. James hadn't really thought how hard it was to gain Lily's trust until then. He hadn't realized that Lily considered him one of her friends and how unusual that was until that moment. He smiled at himself. She's a really nice person, she doesn't deserve to be thought of as a nerd or something ugly. Yes, he had heard the remarks they made about her when a dance came up, and now regretted hearing them and laughing with those who said them. He felt awful.   
  
Before James knew it he was beside the tree. He sat down beside Lily who was immersed in a book. Her green-jade eyes flashed with interest and kindness. Her red hair blew against her face causing her hand to move and tuck it behind her ear. "Hi Lily." said James softly. Lily looked up and saw James. His unruly trademark black hair and his deep chocolate-brown eyes looking at her expectantly. Lily shut the book and layed it aside. She looked at him sternly. "I have found the perfect plan to gain dear old Harper's heart." she announced rather mischeviously. James grinned. "Tell me about it." "It's simple. But I need help from you guys." said Lily. "Sure. We'll donate all the help you need." said James enthusiastically. "First, you and your gang will pass by Darleen on a busy hallway. One of them will knock out all of Darleen's books from her hand and bag. They will keep on but you will bent down and help her. Don't give her you name. Just help her, then dissappear before she can say thank you. Then, the next day during the afternoon your pals will kidnap SK and keep her unconcious for a while. I will use the Transform charm and become SK. Both of us will go and look for Darleen. When we do I'll present you to Darleen. Then it's up to you. But of course we cannot leave SK unconcious forever so when we get back, I want you to modify her memory. Make her believe she presented you to Darleen ok?" said Lily with a michevious glint in her eye.  
  
"Brilliant! But when can we do this?" asked James thrilled. "Oh. We need a day to convince your friend and plan even more detailed so I would think in two days. On Friday." said Lily. James hugged her. "You're the best Lils!" he said. Lily was surprised at first but later realized it was just a grateful, friendly hug. "You're welcome. Now, we'll meet here tomorrow same time, same place but with all your pals. Got it?" said Lily. "It's a deal." said James and they shook hands on it. 


	7. Planning

Disclaimer: Not mine. Lily and the marauders and hogwarts belong to JK Rowling. Only plot and some characters mine.  
  
Chapter Seven: Planning   
  
"PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAASEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! Help me on this and maybe you'll get back at Ralphs." Pleaded James. Sirius and Remus looked skeptical, Peter was about to laugh. James was on his knees trying to convince his friends to help him. He of course hadn't told them the plan. The three of them burst out laughing. "You fell for it! And you fell for it good!" said Sirius between laughs. James looked annoyed at the fact that his friends had humiliated in front of the whole common room where he had been begging them to help him win Darleen with a plan Lily had thought up. "Prongs old buddy. Of course we'll help you." said Sirius placing an arm around James's shoulders and patting him on the back. "Let's go. It's 5:40 and Lily is waiting." said a very cross James. They all went out of Gryffindor tower towards the lake.  
  
Lily sat under the tree exasperated waiting for the marauders to appear. They were 10 minutes late. But just as she had thought it, three laughing boys and an extremely cross one came her way. When they reached the tree she was annoyed. "What took you so long?" asked an annoyed Lily. "They humiliated me." said James. Lily laughed too. James looked even more grumpy if possible. "Ok. Stop it." he said. Lily and the marauders stopped and sat down. "Lily. Explain. Please." said James. Lily grinned. "Well, the plan goes step by step. I'm going to need you four. I've got all the information I need. Darleen follows a perfect schedule. She walks through the corridor leading to the great hall at approximately 8:10 am. When I give you the signal, you start to talk and walk through the hallway. I want you to walk in a horizontal column. I want Sirius at one end and Remus at the other and James and Peter in the middle. You will get close to Darleen and when you pass by her, either Sirius or Remus will bump into her and throw her books out of her hands. I'll help you with a bag-splitting charm. When you do you just keep on walking for about 5 meters. James, you'll turn around and notice Darleen. You tell them to go on and turn back to help her. You know what to do then. Just help. DOn't give names. Then dissappear into the great hall." said Lily. Sirius grinned. "I like this. But Lis darling how will James not giving her his name help him?" Lily had a michevious glint in her eyes.   
"This is where you come in guys. SK is a chronic smoker. I found out that she goes to smoke a cigarrette in the astronomy tower at 6:00 pm sharp. All you gotta do is sneak up there and silence her for while. You can do whatever you want, just make sure she doesn't remember any prank you pull on her. I want you toguard her. When I come up there, I want you to modify her memory and make her believe that she introduced James to Darleen. And we let her go. Okay?"explained Lily. " Everyone was quiet. "I like this. We could make her a marauder you know. Brilliant prank & plan ideas." said Remus. Sirius and Peter nodded. Then they all laughed. "Okay. Tomorrow we do it. Meet me in the library at 7:45 am sharp." said Lily. 


	8. The Plan part 1

Disclaimer: Not mine but the plot and some characters.   
  
Chapter Eight: The plan: Part One  
  
Lily checked her watch, it read 7:30 am. She fiddled with a pen nervously. Then she began to chew it. She didn't understand why she was so nervous. The plan was ok. She had made sure it was okay. It simply had to be okay, for James's sake. Then, unwanted questions popped up in her head. What if...what if she had overlooked something? What if something went wrong? What if Darleen's timing changed? Then Lily reminded herself she had gone over the plan about a gazillion times and was certain to work. "Yes. It will work because it HAS to." she said to herself. She looked over at the broken walkie-talkies she had brought along.  
  
They had been hers but had broke. Last night she had fixed them to work with magic. She had also charmed a few earphone pieces of the kind you don't notice to be able to communicate. She glanced at her watch again, it read 7:45 am. But no sooner she had looked up, she saw 4 familiar faces enter the library, they were of course the marauders. Lily stood up and waved at them. They turned their head her way and saw her. They walked over to where Lily was and sat in the other 4 chairs Lily had placed around the table for them. "Great." said Lily nervously. Sirius spotted the walkie-talkies and the earpieces. He picked up a walkie-talkie and began to examine it. "Lils, what are these junk pieces you brought?" he said while tinkering with the walkie-talkie trying to figure out how it worked. Lily chuckled at the sight of Sirius chewing it and placing it in his nose and on his head. "It's a walkie-talkie. A muggle artifact used for communication. These other things are earphones. I charmed all this junk, as Si calls it, to work with magic. When someone speaks into the radio you'll hear them on the earphones. Here, I'll show you how it works." said Lily snatching the walkie-talkie out of Sirius's hand. She placed and earphone in her ear and gave an earphone to each of them and they put it on just as Lily had. "Press this button on the side to talk and release it to hear. This funny knob is to increase or decrease the volume." Lily pressed the button for talking and said something funny. They all laughed.   
  
"That's amazing. We also brought a small aid for our little mission." remarked Sirius. He bent down and took a piece of parchment out of his bag. He muttered "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" and a map of Hogwarts appeared with moving dots labeled with their names. Lily gasped in amazement. "What is this?" she said amazed as she examined the map. "We call it the marauder's map. It will help you tell us where to go and to locate anyone in the castle. We made it ourselves." said Sirius proudly. "This is a truly remarkable thing." said Lily. Sirius beamed. Lily examined the parchemnt closer. She saw a dot labeled "D. Harper" move out of the Slytherin dungeons followed by "S.Ralphs". "Oh-oh. They're heading to the great hall." said Lily. They packed their stuff and shot out of the library.   
  
Lily chose a big pillar to hide behind where she had a panoramic view of the operation. It was a pillar at the entrance of the great hall. "Ok guys. This is it. Go to the hallway to the right, and hide. When I tell you to you walk."said Lily. They all nodded and headed to where Lily had told them. Lily studied the map. Darleen's dot was moving fast throught the hallway. Lily estimated Darleen would get to the main hallway in about 5 minutes. The minutes slowly passed by and Darleen came closer and closer until, another dot labeled "P.Ledger" collided with them. "DRATS!" whispered Lily. She picked up her walkie-talkie. "Guys. We have-er-problems. Peter, take Remus's place. Remus, Paul is coming in with Darleen. I need you to hex him. Do it quietly and make sure no one notices." said Lily urgently. Then Remus said "My pleasure." Lily returned to the map. The three dots had begun to move and were almost at the main hallway. Lily peered from behind the pillar and saw them in the distance. "Ok guys. Go! Darleen with come in from your right, so watch out for her." said Lily. She crossed her fingers. "This is it." she said.  
  
Darleen strolled into the main hallway as if it were hers. She appeared to be nice but to her old friends she was a real snob. Ryona Chang passed by accompanied by Lindsay Lee, Darleen glared at her. Ryona just stuck out her tounge at her and walked on by. SK walked one or two steps behind Darleen with a sour expression reminicent to that of Snape. Paul walked at the same level as SK but he wore an expression of arrogance and superiority. They looked like an extremely important person (Darleen) and her bodyguards. Lily saw Peter, James and Sirius turn and walk just behind them and began to gain on them. Then Lily spotted Remus walking behind Paul, tailing him. Once they were at the same level as Darleen, Lily said "NOW!" and the three of them slammed into Darleen knocking her back and sending her stuff flying. Lily helped with a little undoing charm to undo her bag. At the same time Remus placed the full body blind curse on Paul and he stumbled back and dissappeared into thin air with Remus under an invisibility spell. Darleen tried to get up. The trio walked 10 paces and then James turned around and helped Darleen to get up and gather her stuff. Then when she wasn't looking, he dissappeared into the great hall. Then Lily called them again on the walkie-talkie. "Great job guys. Remus, release Paul and run for it. Meet me at the far end of the Gryffindor table, I'll reserve seats for you guys."   
  
Lily went into the hall looking casual and sleepy as any other morning. Of course she was very wide awake but she didn't want to arouse suspicion. Just then Darleen walked through the doors and saw her. She came over to her. "Oh hello Evans! Having a nice morning? You know, I hear you don't have a date for the dance! And I also heard nobody would help you pick up your stuff if what happened to me back there happened to you. Is that true?" Darleen said sarcastically. Lily looked annoyed. "Very funny Harper. Now bug off. And by the way I do have people who care about me." Darleen smirked. "We'll see about that Evans." she said and strolled off. Lily put on an annoyed face and began to walk over to the far end of the Gryffindor table. She sat down and began to talk to herself. " We'll see about that Evans." she mimicked Darleen in a high-pitched voice. "Who does she think she is? The headmaster or something?" Sirius sat down beside her. Then Peter and James followed. Lily changed her expression from annoyance to pride and happiness.   
  
"That was absolutely fantastic guys! Impeccable!" exclaimed Lily. The marauders exchanged grins. "Thank you. Thank you very much." said Sirius with a low voice imitating Elvis Presley. They all laughed. "Guys, I need that same work this afternoon." said Lily enthusiastically. "Oh yeah. Right. I forgot it ain't over yet." said Remus a bit worried. "Yeah and this afternoon's the key. Peter, Sirius and Remus meet at the astronomy tower and signal James and me when you've captured SK. Okay? James meet me at the library. We'll figure out were to go from there. We meet at our stations at 5:30 pm okay? You signal me when you're all there." said Lily. "Yes commander" said Sirius imitating a soldier. Lily laughed. This was going to be a loooooooong day. 


	9. The Plan Part 2

Disclaimer: Not mine but the plot and some characters.   
  
Chapter Nine: The Plan part 2  
  
The day went on as usual. Classes, lunch and more classes and then free time. Lily went to the library as soon as Mcgonagall dismissed the Gryffindors. She chose a table in the far back of the library in a small corner. She took out her arithmancy textbook, a piece of parchment and a quill and began to do her arithmancy homework. But Lily didn't know she had been tailed by two people. Lily had this funny urge that someone was with her. Sure enough she looked up and SK was standing in front of her. Lily stood up and glared at her. "How'd you find me here? What are YOU doing here Sarah-Kate?" she said defiantly. Sk just put on a fake smile. "Trying to find out what are your true intentions with Potter." Lily was taken aback. "I TOLD you. I just want to help him! He wants Darleen as much as Darleen wants him! I'm just trying to help him out." said Lily angrily. "Are you sure Evans? I sense something else..." said SK slyly. "Yes. I'm sure. Now go. I want to get my homework done." said Lily firmly. "Fine. I don't want to be here anyways." remarked SK and left.   
  
Lily sat down again, annoyed. It was the second time that SK had appeared trying to get suspicions from her about other than friendly feelings for James. Luckily Lily didn't have any. Otherwise...SK would've gotten the truth out of her and that would have been catastrophic, the past would repeat itself. That's the last thing Lily wanted to happen, she'd seen enough pain from a boy to last her a lifetime. She'd sworn not to have any crushes or love feelings for any boy anymore in fear from that event happening again.   
  
The other person who had been tailing her had seen everything. He had been peering through the bookshelves and seen everything. He decided to go and talk to Lily about it. He walked to the corner and sat in front of Lily who was deep concentration on her arithmancy charts. "Hey Lily." he said. Lily looked up annoyed, ready to send off SK again when she met James's raven-black hair and chocolate-brown eyes. She slammed the book shut. "Oh. Uhm. Is it 5:30 already? My god time does fly by..." she mumbled. She checked her watch, but before she could James covered it up. "It's now %:30 yet it's 4:17." he said. Lily doubtfully checked her watch, it read 4:18. "Oh. Then...what are you doing here?" she said confused. "Tailing Ralphs." he answered. "Wha--????? You heard what we said???" asked Lily incredously. James nodded. Lily covered her mouth. "Ohmygod. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it..." "It's okay. I mean I'm glad to know Darleen wants me as much as I want her. But why? And why is SK tailing you?" said James. Lily sighed. " I know but you won't believe me anyway so let's just say I don't know. SK is tailing me because of Darleen wanting you. She thinks I got a crush on you or something. And she knows that if I do, it'll ruin Darleen's chances with you. So I just cleared things up." she said. James was amazed. Lily did so much for him, she even tried to get him to date her enemy and threw away all the suspicions she could. He owed her so much. "Er. Lily, we're at the library so, why don't we just stay here and do our homework while we wait for it to be 5:30?" suggested James. "Yeah. Sure. Why not?" said Lily.  
  
The minutes slipped by slowly. Lily seemed to be perfectly fine and had already finished her arithmancy homework and was working on an essay for potions. James was having problems to concentrate on his charms homework. He was okay at charms but today he didn't seem to concentrate with Lily in front. He kept getting the charm he was supposed to be working on all mixed up. Lily looked up and saw a book slow-walking across the desk, it was supposed to tap-dance. Lily laughed and muttered "Speedio!" and the book was charmed correctly. "Thanks" said James. Then a voice came from the radio.  
  
"Lils? Pick up Lils. It's Sirius. We're there." said Sirius. Lily took out the radio. "Copy that Sirius. What's the time?" said Lily. Then Sirius's reply came back " Er, 5:45 pm. Look, I gotta go. The marauder's map says that Ralphs id heading this way. I'll contact you in 5 or 10 minutes. Stand by." Lily pressed the button again. "Roger that. Standing by." Lily looked up at James. "Ok. This is it. Once we get the signal that SK has been captured we find out where Darleen's lurking. I'll perform the Transform Charm and I'll present you to Darleen. Just don't mess up. Got it?" she said. "Sure." said James.  
  
Meanwhile, up in the astronomy tower...  
  
"Spells on at 3! 1, 2 and INVISIBLO!" said Sirius and was followed by two more "invisblos". They all became invisible. Just then SK walked in through the doorway. They all held their breaths. SK walked towards the railing. She took out a cigarrette and was about to light it when she sensed someone was here. She turned around and saw nobody so went on lighting her cigarrette. Then, Sirius, Remus and Peter crept out of their hiding place and advanced slowly on SK. They surrounded her so she wouldn't escape. Then there was an explosion as the trio cried out " PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" and 3 spells hit a very surprised SK. SK fell back with surprisement. They undid their invisibility charms and Sirius called Lily on the radio. "All clear. Give us the signal when to release her." he said. Then a reply came. "Copy that. Give me Harper's position." Sirius checked the map and replied "Northern Library corner.Over."   
  
In the Library...  
  
"Ok. CONJURA SARAH-KATE RALPS!" said Lily. Her jade eyes became honey-colored, her hair went from curly auburn to straight,short, frizzy blonde. She became shorter and her robes and outfit colors changed from Gryffindor to Slytherin. "Ok. We're done. Let's head for the northern corner." said Lily. So they walked off. When they got to the northern corner they hid behind a bookshelf. Lily peered between the books to check if she was there. Darleen was there all right, but with no other than Ledger. Lily groaned and sank to the floor. "Shoot! Ledger's there. I can't go in there. I can't face him." she moaned. James sank to his knees. "Oh no. You're not chickening out now are you? Come on it's now even you, you're SK remember?" he said. "Yeah. I guess you're right." said Lily half heartedly. James helped her up and straightened her out. "Lily, chill." he said, seeing she was nervous. Lily nodded. She stretched a bit and turned to him. "Ok. I'm ready." James smiled. "You go girl." he said and pushed her into view.   
  
Lily walked as SK did. She walked like a person who didn't care about anything. Cool. But SK was not cool. Anyway Lily tried to keep the sour expression that SK always had when she came near Darleen. Darleen looked up. She saw SK looking down at her. " Hello SK. Aren't you supposed to be smoking?" she said skeptically. Lily rolled her eyes as SK did when she was annoyed. "Yeah. But I ran into Evans and Co. You know her invisible friends. I didn't want to be with her so I just left. I figured one day less wouldn't kill me." said Lily like as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She had insulted herself, geez, but she had to, SK hated her. " Oh. And did you ask her?" said Darleen. "Yeah. She said the same thing. That's enough for me." said Lily casually. "Great." said Darleen flatly. "Oh. Right, I want you to meet someone Dar." said Lily. Darleen's eyes flashed with curiosity. "Who?" she asked. Lily did a sly smile. "POTTER! Get youself out here this instant!" she shouted. James appeared into the corner. Paul didn't look happy about it. " This is James Potter. Potter this is Darleen Harper." said Lily flatly. James shook Darleen's hand and looked at Paul. James and Paul glared at each other for quite a while. "Hello Ledger." said James politely and shook Paul's hand, Paul said nothing. Then Lily pretended to be in a hurry. " 'leen, I gotta go. I just came here to leave Potter with you." Said Lily. Then she shot out of the library.  
  
Once out in the hallway, Lily found a spot to send a message. She transformed back into herself and took the radio. " Sirius?" she said. Then Sirius came through with a message. "I'm here. What took you so long?" "Ledger was there and I freaked out a bit." said Lily. "Oh. Ok. We'll release Ralphs and modify her memory. Meet me in the common room to give you back the radio and everything." "Copy that. Over and out." said Lily. Then she headed towards the common room. 


	10. Lonely afternoons and one last visit fro...

Disclaimer: Not mine but the plot and some characters.   
  
CHAPTER TEN: Lonely Afternoons and one last visit from James  
  
The next day came and went as usual. Class, lunch, more class and free time. And as usual, Lily picked up a book from the library and went to the tree by the lake to wait for James. Lily sat down and began to read. The more she read, the more she was mesmerized by the words that created the book. She forgot everything, who she was, where she was, and why she was there. She also forgot what time it was. And so it became 4:30 and then 5:00 and then 5:30 and then 6:00. It was at 6:17 pm she finally put down her book, but this was because she had finished it. She looked into the horizon and saw night was almost upon her, the sun had already set. She checked her watch, it read 6:20 pm. Lily was dissappointed. James hadn't showed up. She got up, picked up her book and walked away into the castle.  
  
Lily didn't understand why James hadn't come. She still had things to say about Darleen, she still had to tell him more. He didn't know Darleen yet. But then she remembered that the day before the job had ended. James had gotten what he wanted and Lily was thrown back into her usual solitary life routine. Lily just became unnoticed Lily again, everything was over. She sighed, ... it was all over. But she didn't want it to end. She wanted to keep seeing James in the Tree by the Lake at 5:30 pm. She wanted to keep on laughing with him and teaching him about Darleen. She had not wanted it to end, but it had and so fast, Lily had barely noticed it. But Lily wanted to remember to live the past. She wanted to be in the place where they had shared all those memories. Then she made up her mind. She would keep on reading under the tree from 4:30 to 6:00. That was the only way to remember.  
  
And so the days dragged on. Wednesday became Thursday and then Friday and Saturday and Sunday and Monday and it became Tuesday again. Every day seemed the same, the same routine. The same boring life. The only thing Lily looked forward to was her afternoon reading time where she could pretend James was with her and that soothing calmness would surround her and the tree, creating a suitable environment for relaxing reading. Yet this tuesday was different. It had been a week since Lily had introduced James to Darleen and she had not spoken to him since. Lily as usual went down to the tree at 4:30 and sat below the tree to read.   
  
James walked out of the castle towards the Tree by the lake. He had to thank Lily for everything. Everything he now had, he owed it to her. And the least he could do was thank her. It was 5:30. He was sure she would be there. Lily would be there because she had to be. Or at least he hoped she would. Sure enough the figure of a girl sitting under the tree was silhouetted against the gorgeous sunset behind. James came close to her and stood there in front of her. Lily of course was deeply concentrated on her book.  
  
Lily had this funny feeling that someone was beside her. She looked up and saw James Potter smiling. Quickly and eagerly Lily closed the book, set it aside and stood up. "Hi." she said cooly. " I just came down here to tell you something. I just thought you should be the first to know because of everything you did..." he said. "What?" said lily curiously. "Darleen's my girlfriend." Lily wanted to cry, laugh and hug him at the same time. She felt torn by some weird sadness and happiness for her friend. It took her only 5 seconds to react and embrace James in a big bear hug. " I'm so happy for you. That's so great!" she exclaimed. James hugged her back. They broke apart. "Well. I er, gotta go." said James. Lily nodded. "Yeah. Er, if you need anything, just contact Sirius, he'll know where to find me." she said softly. "Thanks. For everything. Bye." said James and slowly left. Lily was left behind staring at him. She felt so happy, but she wanted to cry so hard. It hurt so hard to realize that she would see James no longer for quite a while. 


	11. Advice from Sirius

Disclaimer: Not mine but the plot and some characters.   
  
Chapter Eleven: Advice from Sirius  
  
Since that afternoon the afternoons in the tree by the lake seemed so much lonelier to Lily. She couldn't concentrate anymore on her usual books. And by thursday she had given up trying to read and would just stare into space, lost with nothing to really think about.   
  
Sirius had seen her become more distracted by the day and she grew quieter, quieter than she usually was. He had barely heard her mumble a hello to anyone. He just wanted to know what had happened. Oh, he had found out about Darleen and James, and he had been disgusted. He walked right into them snogging or holding hands or saying sweet nothings to each other. Sirius was sick of it. And so, to get away from James and Darleen he decided to go down to the tree by the lake and talk with Lily.  
  
Sirius sat beside Lily. Lily just stared into space. Completely oblivious that Sirius was sitting beside her. Sirius shook her. Lily came back to Earth. "What? Si, what are you doing here?" she said a bit dazed. "Wondering why suddenly you became so quiet." he said casually. Lily looked into the horizon, tears watered from her eyes silently. She faced Sirius. "Why do you want to know?" she said in a barely audible voice. "Because, I'm worried." Lily went quiet. Sirius didn't press her. He knew Lily had enough problems to last her entire life. Suddenly and unexpectedly Lily burst into tears. Sirius hugged her.  
  
Lily cried hard, wiping her tears on Sirius's robes. Sirius didn't mind as long as he could comfort his friend. She cried for 10 minutes straight before she looked up. The first thing she noticed was Sirius's tearstained robes. "Oh, I'm sorry Si. I didn't mean to..." she started but was interrupted by Sirius. "It's okay. Cry all you want." Lily looked at him with her jade eyes, now red from crying and smiled. "Thanks." she said. Sirius smiled. "Anytime. Now are you going to answer my question or not?" Lily looked less cheery but she felt she owed it to him. " Si. I'm so stupid. Me and Darleen always want the same thing. But this time I didn't realize that and delivered it straight into her hands. I just realized what I've done. I know Darleen always wins, but this time I helped her win." she said in a creaky voice. " You love James?" asked Sirius. Lily nodded. "Oh. Lily, it's not your fault and Darleen doesn't always win." he comforted. "But Lily stop running from your past. It will only haunt you in the future if you run. Face it and get over it and move on. Forget Darleen, Ledger and Ralphs. They're history. You gotta move on girl or you'll just be that nobody you've been for the past 3 years. Do you want to be someone who nobody notices Lils?"   
  
Lily went silent again. It was hard for her to think about the past. And she kept running from it when she did. She was tired of that, she didn't want to be whom she was because that was not her. The real her was commanding, cheery and fun not shy, hidden and afraid. She looked up at Sirius. She gulped. " You're right. I'm going to be different from now on, I'll be me." she said enthusiastically. "Now you're talkin'!" said Sirius. Lily smiled. " And what's more, I'll start now." 


	12. Starting Over

Disclaimer: Not mine but the plot and some characters.   
  
Chapter twelve: Starting Over  
  
Lily entered the train on September the first looking for her two best friends, Macy and Hallie. She made a round through the train, but didn't find them so she decided to get a compartment.   
She got a rather big one near the front of the train. She hauled her trunk inside and put it in the compartment nicely and left her sweater on the seat, a clue to others that the cabin was taken. Then she went out to look for Macy and Hallie.  
  
Her hair was now rather short. It went until her shoulders and fell back into bouncy curls tied in a ponytail. She wore a pair of jeans and a blue tank top and a pair of sneakers. She was so concentrated in looking for Darleen that she didn't see James and Darleen getting into a compartment and went crashed headlong into James. Lily was knocked to the floor. "Ow." she moaned "My head." James noticing her, extended a hand and helped her up. He didn't recognize her. "Oh. I'm terribly sorry." Then he said. "You look familiar, but, are you new? I'm James Potter." Lily looked at him and raised an eyebrow. " Funny you don't recognize me James." she said skeptically. James took a closer look and noticed her jade eyes. " Lily?" he said uncertainly. "About time." answered Lily. "Oh, I didn't recognize you. You've changed so much." he exclaimed. Lily blushed. "Yeah. Maybe a bit." Just then Darleen came out of the compartment. She saw Lily and didn't recognize her. " Oh hello. You must be new. I'm Darleen Harper." Lily shot a piercing gaze at Darleen and then spoke up. " I see you've forgotten my name Harper." Darleen's face suddenly darkened. "Evans. What are you doing here?" "Searching for Macy and Hallie." "Then go search for them and get out of here before you contaminate our compartment." "Fine. I'll leave. I don't want to be here anyways in the precence of a TRAITOR". Lily threw out the last word as if it were poison, then she turned and left.  
  
Lily walked fast down the hallway, straight to her compartment. She had decided that she wasn't going to look for Macy and Hallie. If they wanted to be with her, they would find her and it was final. Lily didn't look forward to bumping into Darleen again or even worse, Paul. So she just decided that it would be best if she just sat in her compartment and waited.   
  
And so she did. The minutes slid by slowly and endlessly. It seemed an eternity till 11 o'clock. And she found herself angry and upset. Then, in the middle of her thoughts the compartment door slid open. Lily awakened form her angry trance and looked up expectantly hoping to see Hallie and Macy in the doorway. But instead stood a rather short girl with a messy brown-haired braid. "Oh. Sorry, it's just that all the compartments are taken, I thought this one wasn't. May I come here?" she said. Lily nodded. The girl sighed. "Thanks man. I'll just get my trunk inside." Moments later she hauled her trunk inside and placed it nicely in the compartment. Then she slumped down beside Lily. She blew a stray lock of hair and tucked it behind her ear. " Oh. How rude of me. I'm Arabella Figg, and you?" said the girl suddenly. "Lily Evans." said Lily cheerfully, yet she still had a rather glum expression on her face. Arabella noticed this and waisted not time in pointing it out. "Hey girl, why are you so glum?" she said. Lily shrugged. "Nothing important." "Awwwwwww come on, tell old Bella about it." Arabella insisted.   
  
Lily didn't really care, so she told her. "I ran into someone I miss and someone that I hate." Arabella smiled sympathetically. "Darleen and James?" she asked. Lily was shocked. "How'd you know about that?" she asked. Arabella grinned. "I just know those things hun." Lily looked skeptical. "Yeah right Bella. You want me to believe that?" she said ironically. Arabella gave up. "All right. I ran into you when you ran into them. And Macy and Hallie updated me on all the gossip since they're not comming this year..." but Arabella was cut off by Lily. "WHATDOYOUMEANTHEY'RENOTCOMING????!!!!" she screeched. Arabella backed off. "Oh. They didn't. Tell you?" she said stuttering. "No." said Lily angrily. "Well..." Arabella hesitated " ...they were transferred to Beuxbatons. They were told a week ago. They told me everything because they needed someone to carry on their gossip legacy. I was transferred in Macy's place and a nut called Rita Skeeter was transferred in Hallie's." Lily fell silent and muttered an "Oh. SOrry Bella." Then the train ride began.  
  
A/N: Thanx for the reviews!!!!!!!!!! :):):):) Keep reviewing!!!!! 


	13. How things changed

Disclaimer: Not mine but the plot and some characters.   
  
Chapter Thirteen: How everything changed  
  
James walked through the castle doors. Darleen was rattling on about makeup or something. He cared less. He had barely spoken a word since the train ride had begun. Luckily, Darleen didn't notice it, since she liked the sound of her own voice more than anything else. He had actually been pretty noisy before Lily came. It was her, of course who had startled him and made him become silent. She had changed so much. He had barely recognized her. But her green-jade eyes still flashed her sweetness and kindness for a long-missed friend. James had often missed her since Darleen was not that kindly. Sure, she was nice and cuddly, but Lily...that was another thing. She was smart and pretty and Kind, yes kind. She appreciated everything, especially a friend like him. Darleen was always unpredictable, sometime she was warm and friendly but sometimes stone-cold and mean, especially to Lily. He wished with all his being he could have just one more afternoon with Lily to talk about stuff as they used to.  
  
Before he knew it they were in the great hall and had to sit in different tables. He went to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Sirius. A few minutes later Lily came in laughing with a girl with a messy brown-haired braid. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and took the seats in front of himself and Sirius. James felt a funny fluttering feeling in his stomach. Lily stopped laughing and her eyes fell on James who blushed. Lily looked at him funny. "James. Do you realize you have a green face, don't you?" she remarked. Quickly, James appeared a mirror and looked at his reflection. Sure enough, there was his usual self with a green face. Then he saw snape snigger from the Slytherin table. Anger boiled in his blood. He was about to explode while Sirius shook with silent laughter. Quickly, Lily cast the counter-curse and his face was back to normal. "Mental Note: Kill Snape." he thought.   
  
Then, after the sorting, Dumbledore got the student's attention for some important announcements. He cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention. The hall went silent. "Welcome to another year. I would like you to know, that this year we have 1000 extra galleons to give in a social event such as a party. Suggestions are welcome. Just give them to the head boy or girl, that is Lily Evans and James Potter. Thank you. Now eat!" he said. Lily and James gave each other surprised glances. "You're head boy?" asked Lily incredously. "Yeah. Weird, you're head girl." replied James just as shocked. "Oh well. It's nice to hear that. Maybe we'll spend an afternoon together that way." said Lily smiling. "Yeah." said James in a oh-well voice. Then they both returned to their supper.  
  
When James had finished dinner, led the first-years to the tower and pushed off all the welcome back parties in the common room, he retired to his dorm. He was dead tired. He had had so many shocks that day. First, Lily's extreme change and later finding out she was Head Girl. He wondered how Darleen would respond to this. Maybe badly, but he didn't know. Maybe he loved Lily... no. Impossible. He was dating Darleen and he loved Darleen with all his being. He liked Lily as a friend. Yes, and it would stay that way.  
  
September became October and October became November and then December. Everything seemed to be going well. Or at least James thought so. He and Darleen hung out quite a lot more than last year and were found snogging almost everywhere or holding hands. He had put aside those doubts for Lily and forgotten them. Lily, ran into them a lot of times. Although she felt a pang of jealousy, she looked at them happily and walked away, trying hard to feel happy for them, but it was a fake happiness. She was really hiding her sadness.   
  
Anyway, christamas vacations eventually came along and among those who stayed were Lily, James, Darleen, SK and Paul. James and Lily were the only Gryffindors staying so they had the tower for themselves. Of course it was during this time, December 20th to be exact when James had the most horrible experience of his life.   
  
He walked swiftly down the hallway, humming to himself. In one hand he carried a bouquet of roses for Darleen. He had tried to tame his raven-black hair for this occasion, it was James & Darleen's 9-month anniversary. He and Darleen had agreed to meet at the north side of the lake at 12:45 pm to celebrate. And that was where he was heading at the moment. While Lily was cozy in the common room by the fire, reading a book, just enjoying the pleasures of life. She was also thinking about James. She had met him when he had come rushing down the stairs from the dorm with a bouquet of roses for Darleen. She had asked where he was going and he had told her, to celebrate his 9-month anniversary. At that moment she had wished she was Darleen waiting for James to arrive with a bouquet of roses. Then, when he had left she had been shocked at how much time had passed since she had helped James, since they had actually shared an afternoon. 9 months, that was a lot of time. And it was right then and there when she decided that one of her new year's resolutions wwas going to be to spend a bit more time with her friends, James in particular, because she spent lots of time with Bella. But dear old Bella had gone over to Sirius's house for the holidays. Bella and Sirius were inseparable since they had started dating, and Lily was all for it becaude they were her two best friends.  
  
James approached the lake calmly and Happy. There, stiing in a bench, was Darleen in her winter robes. She turned back and saw him. She smiled. James hugged her and gave her the bouquet. Darleen was surprised. "Thank you James." she said politely. James was a bit uncomfortable with her coolness. She looked at him in the eyes. "We need to talk." she said and paused for a moment. "I'm breaking up with you James. I found someone else." James was dumbstruck. He seemed as if he had just been hit with an frying pan on the face. "Oh. I understand." he said in a creaky voice. Darleen smiled. "I'm sorry." she said. James was still shocked. Then he turn and ran to the castle. He ran past the doors until he reached the corner outside of the library. There, he slid down and cried.  
  
It was about half an hour later some footsteps distracted him an he looked up. He saw Darleen Talking with some friends. "....yeah. I just dumped him you know. Poor fool, probably crying his eyes out somewhere. He never really knew WHY I dumped him. Like he didn't have the brains to figure out I was using him for transfiguration. Idiot. I never really liked him. Ha ha. Though Evans did figure that out and nearly ruined my plan, well anyway. It doesn't matter now, I got what I wanted. The next one on the line is Malfoy maybe..." said Darleen. James had heard her and anger boiled in his blood as he stood up and faced them. His tearstained cheeks meant nothing to him now. Only revenge. " I can't believe you Harper. You used me. I should've listened to Lily and Sirius. Yes. You know what? You are a worthless piece of junk. I don't ever want to see you or your friends again." he said angrily. Darleen was shocked at first, but then her expression changed and she smirked. "Neither do I Potter. But mark my words, I will make sure your life is miserable for the rest of your days if you even try to say anything. And anyway who will believe you? I'd watch out if I were you Potter, because you don't know what I'm capable of." she spat out angrilly and went on her way. James, feeling mad and sad ran to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Lily had gone out to the library to return her book while James went into the dorm and did something that almost cost him his life if it wouldn't have been for Lily. Lily stayed at the library quite some time, in fact until 5:09 when she checked out a new book and went for her regular afternoon stroll around the lake. She carried a warm coat over her sweater, a scarf and a hat. She whistled happily on her way as she calmly walked around the Hogwarts grounds, appreciating the wonderful winter scenery. After a while, it began to snow harder, but still, she kept on walking. Eventually she came to the tree by the lake. She closed her eyes and tried to remember those cozy afternoons by the tree. She remembered James's comforting hug so vividly and wished she could feel it again.   
  
Since, Lily was not paying attention at all to where she was going, she tripped and fell flat into the snow. She quickly woke up from her daydream and pulled herself up. Then she saw what she had tripped on, a rosy tube of some kind. It looked like a leg. She started to dig and found out that she had tripped on a leg. Lily was curious of who was in the snow, so she started to dig more to uncover the entire body. And after 20 minutes of digging in the snow, she revealed a young man of about 17 in shorts and a no-sleeve shirt, frozen or asleep in the snow. He looked familiar. Then she saw his raven-black hair and recognized him immediately. "James" she whispered.  
  
A/N: Thanx for the reviews!!!!!!!!!! :):):):) Keep reviewing!!!!!  
Message to oliverwood'schic: Don't worry. It's okay. I guess everyone makes mistakes and it's good that you point it out to me so I don't do the same thing again. It's okay if you tell me some mistakes I make, just don't kill me! :P! 


	14. healing wounds

Disclaimer: Not mine but the plot and some characters.   
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Healing wounds  
  
Lily checked his pulse. Yes, he was alive, but barely. She shook him slightly, but he didn't move. "James" she whispered in his ear as he shook him harder. Still, he didn't move. Lily removed her glove from her right hand and gently pressed it against his cheek. When James's face detected warmth, his eyelid fluttered open and saw Lily kneeling beside him with her warm hand on his cheek. He had never felt better than to see his friend by his side worried for him. "Lily." he croaked out. Lily smiled and hugged him. "God James. What are you doing out here like this?" she said. James sat down properly. "Come on. Let's go back to the tower." said Lily sweetly. James shook his head. "No. Leave me here to die. There's nothing worth living for anymore." he croaked. Lily hugged him. "Oh James. Don't say that. There are lots of things worth living for. So many people would miss you James. Come on. Let's go." she said in a soothing voice. James was too weak to argue. "All right." he said and tried to stand up but fell down into the snow again. Lily helped him stand up and placed his arm on her shoulder to help him walk. But before she took off her coat, gloves and scarf and put them on him. He protested but Lily just wouldn't take them, so he used them. And Lily helped him back to Gryffindor tower.   
  
Quickly, she halped James to his room, where he changed ( Lily went out of course) and then she helped him to the common room where she had made him a bed by the fire. She laid him down and covered him with thick blankets. She checked his temperature, which was a bit high. Then James coughed. "How careless of you James. You caught a nasty cold." she scolded him. James made a weak smile. Lily shook her head and grabbed his hand. "You're so cold James. I think you should rest for a while to regain energy." she said worriedly. James smiled again. "Ok. But, will you stay here? Please?" he whispered. Lily smiled. "Of course. But when you fall asleep, I'll go do something and be right back before you notice it Ok?" she said. James smiled and drifted off to sleep.  
  
James woke up at 11:30 pm at night. He sat up and saw Lily asleep in one of the chairs with an open book in her lap. He wrapped himself with a blanket and took another one. He went over to her and placed the blanket over her to warm her up. Lily felt the blanket on her and woke up to see James wrapped in a blanket trying to make her warm. "James?" she said dazed. James looked at her. "Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." he whispered. Lily smiled. "It's all right. So, are you feeling better?" she asked. "Yes. I suppose." answered James. Lily took the blanket on top of her and wrapped herself in it and sat down by the fire. Then she motioned James to sit beside her. James accepted the offer and took a seat by her side.   
  
There was a long silence before any of them made a sound. "Thank you Lils. I would've died out there." whispered James. Lily looked at him and smiled again. "You're welcome. But I want to ask you, why were you out there in the first place?" she asked gently. James was silent. Then Lily tried to back up, "You don't have to answer that. It's non of my buisness..." but she was cut off by James. "No. You deserve to know." James paused for a moment and plucked out all the courage he could. "Darleen broke up with me. I ran from her and started to cry. Then I heard her critiszing me. Telling her friends she used me. I felt furious and sad and decided to end my life. I came up here and changed into the least warm clothes I could find and then went outside and froze myself." Lily was silent, she looked into the fire. "I'm sorry you lost Darleen. But it was really her loss, not yours." she said. " Lily. I loved her. I loved her so much. She was everything to me, everything. And she was using me. I feel like an idiot. But I miss her." said James. Then James started to cry. Lily hugged him and comforted him. "James. Why do you do this for a person? Why do you try to end your life when it was her fault? There are other people out there James. And somewhere, there's someone perfect for you. I know I can't really know how you're feeling because I've never had a boyfriend, but I've seen others suffer for this same reason. Sometimes they are right to feel sad and sometimes they aren't. But anyway, you shouldn't be sad James. She should be, she lost you, not you."   
  
James looked up. Lily was smiling. "Wipe those tears. Darleen's not worthy of them." she said. James broke from her hug and dried his tears. "Thanks again Lily. You've helped so much. I wish I could repay you." he said smiling. Lily's eyes flashed with kindness. "You don't have to James. Just, don't try to freeze yourself to death again." she said with a hint of humor in her voice. James grinned. "I won't. So, changing the subject, do you have suggestions for this year's event?" he said. "Yeah. Lots of people said they wanted a masquerade. I think it should be fun. Don't you?" said Lily cheerfully. "Yeah. Definetly. Let's tell Dumbledore that. And so, how've you been Lils? You've changed so much since I saw you last year." said James. His eyes flashed with curiosity. Lily chuckled. "Yeah. I've changed a bit. I'm ok. Still dateless, but happy. I am a bit more noticed than last year and I've surfaced my real personality." she said. "Oh. Yeah, definetly. I remember you were shy and quiet and kinda mysterious. You always tried to warn me against Harper. Why though?" asked James curiously. Lily fell silent, she didn't know what to say.  
  
  
A/N: Thanx for the reviews!!!!!!!!!! :):):):) Keep reviewing!!!!! 


	15. Lily's confession

Disclaimer: Not mine but the plot and some characters.   
  
Chapter Fifteen: Lily's Confession  
  
James quickly regretted what he had asked and tried to mend it. "Lily, you don't have to answer that..." he had started to say, but was cut off by Lily. "No. I do have to. I've hid it long enough." she said. She fell silent as if she were gathering the guts to say everything. Then she looked at James with pain in her face and began to talk. "When I first transfered into the Dunsbury Elementary school I was alone and friendless. My best friend, Leanne had just died in a car crash and  
I missed her a lot. Anyway, I met Darleen on the first day of first grade and we became best friends. We were in the school until 4th grade. Then we came to Hogwarts. Through those four years I saw her dump and gain friends as one would buy new clothes. I saw her betray Ryona, plagerize Ellie, hurt Dreanna and destroy Marie. Every time she lost a friend I forced myself to believe it was their fault and not Darleen's. But...in my heart I knew what really happened, I just didn't want to admit it. When we came to Hogwarts I discovered she had known she was a witch for quite a while, but she hadn't told me. But I chose to ignore that minor detail and kept on acting normal. Then Darleen met Sarah-Kate. Well, she had actually met her during the summer before entering Hogwarts and they had become pretty good friends. The thing is when the sorting came, both of them were classified into Slytherin, but when I put the hat on, it whispered something queer. It asked me if I wanted to be placed in Slytherin with Darleen just because she was there, as SK had done. I told it that I preffered to be picked for the house I should be in and not the one I want to be in. I was sorted into Gryffindor. It was then probably that our friendship started to rift. Nevertheless I always tried to spend the biggest amount of time possible with her and SK. But they just ignored me. Here's where Paul comes into the picture. In the begining of our 3rd year I had a crush on him. But then things went bad and we haven't talked since. He said he could never like a nerdy girl like me. Then one day, something happened. I walked into Darleen saying bad things about me. I told her I had heard and would reveal her true intentions. But she said she hated me and would make my life miserable. And so we haven't been friends since. She was true to her word though, she made my life miserable and unbearable for the last 3 years, until a week after you left. Then I realized I didn't want to be a slave from my past anymore and decided to change."   
  
James was dumbstruck. So that was why she didn't want him to get with Darleen. Because she knew Darleen was a traitor and would eventually betray him. "But if you knew Darleen's true intentions, why didn't you tell me?" he asked puzzled. "Would you have listened?" she asked skeptically. James looked at her and realized he had been so in love with Darleen that he wouldn't have heard a word against her. Lily smiled at herself. "Yes. I figured out long ago Darleen needed you to raise her failing transfiguration grade. SK herself told me in an unconcious way." James was puzzled again. "SK? But why would she do that? Isn't she Darleen's best friend?" he asked. Lily stared into the fire. "Yes. But, she's begining to realize her time's up and Darleen is going to get rid of her soon. Darleen found a new friend, Narcissa, so SK'll have to go." she said. James was truly amazed at the amount of information she knew. "How'd you know so much?" he asked. "Bella." she answered simply. James had forgotten a simple, but important detail on her coming on to this information, her best friend, Bella was on of the two Hogwarts' gossip queens.   
  
They sat there for quite some time staring at the fire, watching the fire dance in the cold wintery night. Each one lost in their own thoughts. Then, suddenly James spoke up. "Thank you." he whispered. Lily was shocked, she woke up from her thought trance and stared at him. "For what?" she asked confused. James just stared at the fire. "Everything." he whispered. He paused and then continued. "Yes. For everything. For helping me have a chance with Darleen, for saving my life and for talking some sense into me." Lily smiled. "No problem. Anytime. I save lives every day. Yeah." she teased. James grinned. Lily laughed a bit, then she turned serious but with a smile on her face. "No. You're welcome. Anytime." she whispered, her eyes flashing with happiness. "So, uhm, you know what I could really use right now?" said James cheerfully. "No, what?" Lily asked. "A class on how Darleen betrays people. I missed that class didn't I?" he said jokingly. Lily threw a shoe at him, he avoided it and they both roared with laughter. They stood there laughing like goons for 5 minutes until they finally calmed down. "But you know what? I missed those afternoons by the lake. I liked to look at the pictures you brought to me. They were nice." James remarked. Lily's eyes gleamed with mischief. "Tell you what. I'll go upstairs and get my photo box and we can make fun of them." she said. Jamed grinned "Pefect."   
  
Lily quickly ran up, took the photo box from her trunk and ran back down. James eagerly saw her take off the lid and take out a bunch of photos. Most of them showed 11-year-old girls having fun. Lily picked up the first picture. It was Darleen modelling for the photo wearing a shocking pink dress, she looked like a dork. Lily held it up for James to see. "This one I took when we went on to the shopping mall, she was ssssoooooo nasty to all of us. You see, we went to this store to pick up a dress for a party we all had. So we all tried on nice dresses, she criticized each of them. But then she chose a hideous shocking pink one and tried it on. It looked awful on her, but since she was not nice to us we told her it was perfect and I snapped a picture of it. Later at the party, she was the party laughinstock!" she explained through giggles. James laughed even harder. And so they went on, laughing on about the pictures. Lily, of course retold the events that happened during the picture so vividly, that James could almost imagine himself there. Some of the photos were very funny. Lily had one of Darleen with her face full of ketchup because Lily and her had made a food fight and another one of Darleen with her hair all messed up.   
  
But as they flipped through the photos, James realized something. Lily was in none of them. Then he remembered of the photo he had picked up when Lily had shown him photos of Darleen's friends. A photo of Lily hugging Darleen and eating ice cream. A photo that had confused him, but now he knew the truth and wanted to talk about the photo. "Lily. Don't you have photos of you?" asked James. Lily looked at him and blushed. "Er. Yes. One. I'll look for it." She started to search for the picture through the packet of photographs but she couldn't find it. After 5 minutes of searching, she began to despair realizing the photo was not there. After a few more minutes of searching she looked at James with terror in her eyes. "I can't find it! If anyone finds that photo Darleen will have my head. James, what do I do?" she wailed. James stiffened as he realized he held the only photo Lily possesed that had herself on it.  
  
A/N: Tadadadadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Cliffie!!!! Sorry I haven't written in a while, it's just that this is the last week of school before exams and so I've been a bit busy. But i promise that after Jume 19 there'll be a lot more of the story!!!!!Thanx for the reviews!!!!!!!!!! :):):):) Keep reviewing!!!!! 


	16. planning to strike little miss perfect d...

Disclaimer: Not mine but the plot and some characters.   
  
Chapter Sixteen: planing to strike little miss perfect darlene down  
  
"Lily. I-" started James, but stopped, thinking twice about what he was about to say. Lily looked at him. "Yes?" she asked. James bit his lip. "I...I have that photo." he whispered. Lily was surprised. "How'd you get it? DId you show it to someone?" she asked anxiously. James shook his head. "No. I didn't. I kept it to myself. I like the photo. You dropped it that time you brought the Darleen photos. I picked it up and kept it." he said. Lily smiled. "Oh. How careless of me! To loose a picture like that. But if you want it, keep it. I don't mind." she exclaimed. James looked at her. "I couldn't take it. It's the only photo you have of yourself." he protested. "Dont'worry. I don't want it anyway. Just don't show it to anyone, okay?" she said. James smiled. "Thanks. Don't worry I won't." Lily laughed, "You better not unless you want to find yourself being the guinea pig for practicing the latest jinxes I've been looking up in the library." "Right."  
  
"Look, em. I got an idea." said James. Lily looked at him interested. "Yeah? What idea?" James grinned. "Let's get back at Darlene!" Lily was shocked. "uhm. I like the idea...but what do we do? I mean, she's got allies everywhere!" James frowned. He leaned his arm on the table and rest his head in it. Constantly drumming his fingers on the table. He stayed in that position for 5 minutes. Five very quiet minutes. Then he stirred. "I got it! But, we need a few stuff first!" exclaimed James at last. Lily's eyes lightened with hope and mischief. "What sort of stuff?" she asked. "We need your photo, another photo revealing a secret of hers and evidence of her cheating. ANd of course some help from my dear friends and her enemies." he said. Lily grinned. "All right. You look for the people, I'll look for the stuff. But what's your plan?" James smirked. "I won't tell u until we get everything!" he teased.  
  
Lily frowned. "JAMES POTTER!!!!!!! YOU will TELL ME OR SUFFER MY TICKLING CHARM WITH A FULL BODY BIND!!!!!" she roared. James smiled and made eye contact. "I'm willing to do so. I don't care." he said keeping eye contact. Lily smiled. "You asked for it!" She quickly pulled out her wand and in a matter of seconds had placed both curses on James and he was on the floor appearently laughing his head off by the look on his eyes. Lily stood up and looked at James. After 3 minutes she addressed him again. "Had enough?" she teased. "or are u stil up to more?" James's eyes flashed a pleasing look, so Lily undid the curses and helped him stand up. "Now are you gonna tell me?" asked Lily glaring at him. "Are you gonna do that again if I say no?" asked James pretending to be afraid. Lily pretended to meditate about it. "yeah. possibly." she said. James rolled his eyes. "Please Lily, I want to keep it a surprise okay?" Lily chuckled. "All right." she agreed. "Oh and have everything ready in 20 days, that is on January 10th, 5 days after the start of classes. Meet me here at 2:15 pm okay? I'll come with the others." said James. Then he wished her sweet dreams and went to bed.  
  
A/N: What's James's plan? hee hee. I soooo evil leaving u hanging there. Anyways I'll have the next chapter on soon. I have a bit of writer's block so I know the chapter wasn't all that great. Thanx for the reviews!!!!!!!!!! :):):):) Keep reviewing!!!!! 


	17. Having a chat with SK

Disclaimer: Not mine but the plot and some characters.   
  
CHapter Seventeen: Having a small chat with SK  
  
Lily Evans walked through the empty hallway undetected by Darlene or Paul or the marauders for that matter. She moved her eyes as unconspiciously as she could, searching for someone. After a long period of 15 minutes she found her objective. Sarah-Kate was coming towards her, alone. Lily knew that SK always walked alone to the lake to meditate a bit at exactly 3:30 pm after class , because Darlene would always be in extra help by that time. Lily walked a tad bit faster to catch up with SK. SK wore a serious expression on her face and had her hands in her uniform pockets. "SK." said Lily. SK looked up to see who it was. Then she spotted Lily. She rolled her eyes and walked over to her. "Yeah Evans?" she said. Lily sighed. "We need to talk someplace private. Like the library." SK smirked. "Give me a good reason to go with you and I will." Lily bit her lip. "Darlene."she whispered. SK's eyes grew wide and she looked down again. "Fine." she muttered. Then Lily and Sk set off to the library.  
  
They found a hidden table to talk privately. SK sat down on one side and after making sure no one was listening, Lily did the same. Lily turned to SK. "First, you must swear you wont breathe a thing about what I'm going to say to Darlene." SK snorted. "Why would I tell that snobbish pig anything? She only uses me to ensure her protection from her many enemies. She never was my real friend. And I don't belong in Slytherin. The sorting hat said I should be in Ravenclaw." she said angrily. Lily raised an eyebrow. "SO I take it you wont tell her anything?" she asked skeptically. "I swear I wont." Lily smiled. "Great. Look, surely you remember James POtter, Darlene's most recent boyfriend?" SK smiled. "How could I forget him. Nice fellow that James. That idiot Darlene dumped him for a new guy she's after...Malfoy, I think." Lily grinned. "Right. So we were sitting around doing nothing about what? Er...15 days ago I think. We came up with something. A plan to expose Darlene by who she really is. James is recruiting most of her enemies...you know, Ryona, Freddie, Shan Yu, Katarina, Patrick, Dreanna, Marie, Caroline, Delissa and Mathias and all those other people. My part of the plan is to find EVIDENCE of Harper's actions. I sent a few owl posts to Ellie, Missy and Darren, Harper's old muggle school friends. Though they're all attending Beuxbatons since they found out they were muggle-borns. They sent me a few letters with Darlene telling then secrets and a few evidence photos. BUt I still need more." SK's face darkened. "So what do you need from me?" Lily smirked. "Darlene's diary." SK's eyes widened. "But it would be impossible to find it and then open it. It's sealed with a lot of curses so complicated the only person other that Darlene that is able to get past those curses is Snape because he practices a lot of advanced curses." said SK shocked. "Which curses?"asked Lily."The latin password lockin charm, followed by a full body-blind locking charm, a freezing charm and last the most difficult one...the sensitive silent alarm locking curse." Lily began to think. She took out a piece of paper and began to scribble. After a few moments she handed the paper to SK. SK took it and read it.  
  
To get Darlene's diary.  
  
1. Latin Password locking charm: Say reversio latino! and then say finito! The charm will be broken.  
2. full body-blind locking charm: say stupefy! and then dissolvio hechizo! The charm will dissappear.  
3. Freezing Charm: use the heating or defrosting charm.  
4. The alarm curse: create a force field around the diary and say absorbio maldiciones! This will suck every curse inside in force field. remove it and the curse is broken.  
  
SK stared wide-eyed at Lily. "You know Evans, you're a genius." she said awe-sticken. LIly blushed a bit. Then she looked at SK again. "So? Are you going to help me?" Lily asked. SK regained her sour face. "What's in it for me?" Lily rolled her eyes. She KNEW this was going to happen. "Look SK. What will you gain in return? I'll have the marauders stop pulling pranks on you for 2 weeks. But you know what? This would be a great oportunity to get back at Harper. I know she's about to let you go. Think about it." SK's expression saddened. "I'll get that diary for you." "Great. Meet me at the far corner of the Gryffindor table at lunchtime tomorrow. Don't forget to make the duplicate charm so Darleen wont suspect anything. Good bye." And with that, Lily stood up and left the room. Leaving SK Ralphs, once one of her best friends to meditate about what just happened.  
  
Author's note: Sorry about taking so long on this!!! I just got back from an 18-day trip to argentina. hope ya like it!!!!!!! 


	18. The begining of the meeting

Disclaimer: Not mine but the plot and some characters.   
  
Chapter Eighteen: The start of the first meeting  
  
Lily drummed her fingers impatiently on the table at the far end of the Gryffindor table the next day. tac-tac-tac-tac-tac, they fell. Lily had been waiting for 10 minutes since noon and had become rather impatient because she wanted to inspect the diary before showing it to the marauders. Another 5 minutes went by and SK gave no sign of appearing. Lily stood up and began to walk towards the Slytherin table (knowing she wouldn't be welcome) to at least try to figure out where SK was. "EVANS!" shouted someone. Lily turned around to see SK running towards her with a brown paper bag clasped tightly in her left hand as she waved her right to get her attention. Lily walked over to her. SK stopped a while and tried to catch her breath. Then she looked up at Lily. She handed her the paper bag. "Here Evans, I got what you wanted. Tomorrow I want a written oath from the marauders promising not to touch me for 2 weeks." she said. Lily smiled. "Yeah. Whatever. Hey, SK. Are you sure you dont want to help plot revenge? You'd be a great help." SK's looked uncertain. "No. I wont help you." Lily bit her lip. "Well...if you change your mind...go to Gryffindor tower and tell the fat lady to ask for me inside. We'll be there. Thanks for the help. Bye." Lily walked off with the paper bag and SK stayed in the middle on the great hall, thinking about what to do.  
  
When Lily reached the main hall, she ran into none other than..."Si! Long time, no see!" she said delighted, throwing herself onto him for a big bear hug. Sirius hugged her back. "Yeah Lils." Then a short red-head popped her head from behind Sirius followed by a taller and ganglier red-head boy. When Lily let go, she noticed the couple. "Oh! Molly! How've you been??? And this must be Arthur Weasley, that nice guy you told me about." said Lily. Molly smiled at her 3rd degree cousin. They had become quite good friends over the summer at the family reunion. "Yes Lily, this is the Arthur I told you about. He is going to be offered a job at the ministry! Isn't that exciting? I heard you are too...oh well."said Molly cheerfully. "Lily, Molly and Arthur have volunteered to help us out. Arthur had a rather...er...nasty experience from Harper." Lily beamed at Arthur. "Thanks a lot. It means a lot to us. Oh, Sirius...I need a signed oath for 2 prank-free weeks for SK and I got a feeling she might appear at the meeting...so expect her to show up." Sirius put on a disgusted look. "RALPHS??????? That little fuzzy Slytherin????? The one who hangs around with Harper????" Lily glared at him. "SK's nicer than she looks. She is a true Ravenclaw, she was put in Slytherin because of Harper. And besides, Harper is gonna 'dump' her soon and she knows it! She also brought us Harper's diary!" Sirius rolled his eyes. "Fine Lily-poo, but only 'cause it's you." Lily frowned. "Where did that come from?" Sirius shrugged. "I dunno. But we better get going or face James's wrath. Ooh, dont wanna do that...he's got a bad temper..."   
  
James went around the common room, shooing everybody out. He even payed a few sickles to a group of 5th years to get out. He made sure the common room was neat and clean to impress 'his guests'. He'd recieved special permission from Professor McGonagall to use the common room for this (of course they didn't know about the revenge plan, but McGonagall trusted James with her life. Even if he was the school'd greatest prankster) too. Soon enough at exactly 2:15, Lily, Sirius, Molly and Arthur paraded though the door. Lily came pver to James. "I got the diary. SK might show up around here." James nodded and took out all the materials for the plan. Soon, in came the chang twins (Ryona and Shan Yu). Followed by the all-time Quidditch fans Patrick Patil, Frederick Hales and his younger brother Mathias Hales. A few minutes later Katarina Walters and Delissa Andrews waltzed in talking about some article in Witch Weekly. Finally Dreanna and Marie Kegan came in, arguing about world pollution. Peter sat in a small chair at the far back of the common room, while Remus and Sirius helped James and Lily set up 2 small tables: one for food and one for the stuff.  
When everything was ready, Lily called everyone's attention. "HEY GUYS! SHUT UP A MOMENT WILL YOU?" Evryone stopped talking at once. James stood up and faced them. "Now, here's the plan."  
  
Author's note: Heehee. I am very cruel. I'm not telling u what the plan is until next chapter!!!!!!!!!!hahahahahahahahahaaaa. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep reviewing!!!!! 55 is a good number. What about SK??? You'll find out what she does in the next chapter. haha. I'll write soon. I PROMISE!!!! tHe KeEpEr Of SeCrEts :p 


	19. The planning of the ultimate revenge

Disclaimer: Not mine but the plot and some characters.   
  
Chapter Nineteen: The planning of the ultimate revenge  
  
Everyone gathered around James and listened attentively. "Okay. The reason we are all here? That no good brat, Darleen Harper has tricked us into friendship or a love relationship for her own amusement or interests, so I, her latest boyfriend have devised a plan to get back at her. The plan is simple enough. What we have to do is EXPOSE her. How do we do that? Simple. First we will all gather supporters. Anyone in the school who can be persuaded to hate Darleen. The photos and your stories will help to convince them. Next, we will make a school-wide assault against her. Tell those whom you persuade to be in the great hall at exactly 7:00 pm in 4 days. What we will do then is really expose her. She will simply be...devastated...done for. Got it?" A rush of murmurs rose among those around James. "It's an excellent plan. I think we should go along with it." Dreanna told Marie, who nodded in agreement. "We're in." said the 2 Kegan twins. "Count us too!" shouted the Chang twins. "We are gonna make Darleen really suffer after what she did to us! We're definetly in." said Pat, Freddie and Matt. Kat (Katarina) stood up. "I will so totally help. That girl just so annoys me." Delissa nodded. James turned to the marauders and Lily. They all grinned. "What do you think Prongsie?" said Sirius. James glared at him. "Of course we're in!" he said. "Great. Now...just make sure miss Darleen doesn't find out."  
  
Just then, Grace Derrice walked in. Grace was a 3rd year Hufflepuff who had been a nice friend of Darleen's. James turned to see who had walked in. "Oh hello Gracie! A bit late eh?" he greeted warmly. Grace nodded. "I'm so sorry. Hayley had Quidditch practice and she made me wait for her to be done!" James smiled, "Dont worry. Come, I'll explain the plan". Gracie walked over to James and they both sat over in the furthest part of the room on a couch.   
  
Lily walked over to the food table and began to pour some pumpkin juice and butterbeer in some cups and set them on the table. Delissa came over to get a cup of butterbeer when she spotted Lily. Lily looked beside her and offered Delissa a cup of butterbeer. "Want some?" Delissa grinned. "Yeah. Thanks." Delissa took the cup and gulped it down. She placed in the trash bin and turned to help Lily to pour the pumpkin juice. "Thanks a lot for helping." said Lily, still busy. Delissa smiled. "Isn't James a hunk?" Lily spilled half the butterbeer she had been pouring. She turned to Delissa. "What?" Delissa shrugged. "Don't you think he's cute?" Lily sighed and said the cleaning spell to clean up the butterbeer. "Oh...right...yeah...sorta." she said offhandedly. Delissa grabbed another cup of butterbeer and began to sip it. "Oh come on...how can you not like the guy? He's like...perfect. Nice, cute, romantic..." Delissa took another zip of butterbeer. "Yeah...but how do you know that? Ever have him as a boyfriend or something?" Lily asked. Delissa sipped. "Nope. But I saw him a lot in the hallway carrying a rose bouquet or chocolates or even the smallest thing to make Darleen's day. Sometimes I wish Derrick was more like him...but Derrick is romantic in his own way I guess." Delissa took another sip of butterbeer. Lily stopped pouring and looked over at James explaining Grace the plan. "Look at the loving spark in his eyes, the caring, the sweetness he treats those around him. His strong character and personality. He's sort of like weak and at the same time strong." 'she is absolutely right' thought Lily.   
  
Just then, Lily was torn from her trance because of Marie. "LILEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" she shouted. Lily snapped out of her trance..."Yeah?" Marie looked serious. "There's someone at the door asking for you. She says it's Sarah-Kate Ralphs."  
  
Author's note: Hello readers and reviewers! Thanks for all of them. Okay, so I kno this isn't the greatest chapter in the story...but...it's okay right? Sorry it's short...I'm a bit busy so it's hard to keep up! But anyways, I hope you like it. :):):):):):):) tHe KeEpEr Of SeCrEts :p  
  
Previews 4 next chapter:  
  
Chapter twenty: Change of heart  
  
"Ralphs is here?"  
"She'll be our key to getting Darleen into ruin!"  
"Professor, I would really like to spend the rest of the school year in Ravenclaw house..."  
  
So...hahahaha. wait 4 it! 


	20. Change of Heart

Disclaimer: Not mine but the plot and some characters.   
  
Chapter Twenty: Change of Heart  
  
"Ralphs is Here?" asked Remus dumbstruck. Lily nodded. "I told you she might appear." Remus sighed. "I really thought she wouldn't show up. But hey...she must have a good reason eh?" Lily smiled. SHe walked over to the portrait door and peeped through. Outside was a reather uneasy SK. Lily opened the door wide. SK looked up and smiled. But REALLY smiled. Lily was surprised at this gesture. She hadn't seen SK really smile for a long time. Lily let her through. "I'm glad you changed your mind." she whispered.  
  
When SK came in, everyone turned and stared at her. A deadly silence filled the room. SK shifted uneasily. "I shouldn't have come." she muttered. James heard her and rushed over to her. "I'm glad you did. You'll be of great help, you already have." SK flashed a goofy grin. "Thanks Potter." James extended his hand. "It's James please." SK shook his hand. "Call me SK or Sarah. Whatever you prefer." Then the whole room came around SK, curious about the reason she was here. Many of them thought Darleen had found a replacement and told her to leave. Others thought she was some sort of spy. Anyway, they sat her in the main couch, dead center. Lily sat beside her. "What made you change your mind SK?" SK's eyes became full of grief, sadness. She bit her lip, sighed and started.  
  
"Yesterday, I was in my usual sour mood since that good-for nothing Malfoy had said I was a lousy squib only 'cause I wouldn't have a cigarrette with the guy since I quit smoking last summer after a near-deadly asthma attack. I ran into Sev along the way. He was running towards me and crashed into me at the middle of the hallway. I started to curse him until when I saw who it was...I asked Sev where he was going in such a hurry. He said it he was following Malfoy because he'd gotten really suspicious the last days...leaving at 4:00 somewhere and he wanted to find out where. Then I remembered Leen had been going away around that hour too so I followed Sev out of curiosity. We followed Malfoy to the Third Floor and he went into an empty classroom and locked the door outside of him. Sev, being clever at curses, quickly conjured up a curse that will block sound comming from the hallway, but will let sound coming from inside the room be heard. SO at first we heard different voices all speaking at once, arguing. Then Leen's voice came loud and clear...  
  
'Thanks for comming Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. I need you to protect me my dear classmates. I sense a big sort of rebellion comming. Besides I need you. I have no friends.'  
  
'What about Ralphs? Isn't that squib your friend?'  
'What? SK? You HAVE to be kidding me Lucius. She's my bodyguard. She's not very good at it though. I was trown a piece of bubble gum today. SHe should've beaten that idiot 7th year, Black for it. (Sirius grinned). I am gonna get rid of her soon. She's no good anyway...always wondering off. You know...she's not even a true slytherin! Narcissa is a whole other story...that's what I call a friend '  
'So you want us to be your friends and PROTECT you? What do we get in return?'  
'Free Death Eater memberships. My uncle is one. He'll get you in. What do you say?'  
'Done.'  
  
Then I turned my back on the door and slid down to the floor and cried. Sev comforted me. He's a really nice guy when it comes to friends. He said he would be my friend even if I wasn't a real Slytherin. That he'd hate Leen for the rest of his life. Then I decided to come here."  
  
There was another moment of silence. Then James spoke up. "I have the most brilliant idea in history!!!!!!!!!" he said jumping up. "It's simple! We use SK as a SPY. Harper hasn't gotten rid of her yet. She couldn help a lot. She could help Darleen get distracted." Remus stood up. "Prongs it IS a good idea. I say we go for it!" Then everyone stood up and took a cup of butterbeer. "To the utimate revenge!" said Sirius. "Yeah!" they all shouted and gulped down all their butterbeer.  
  
******** Later that day  
  
SK walked to the headmaster's office slowly. Thinking about what exactly to say. Counting her steps carefully, endlessly until she finally reached the door. She said the password ("phoenix") and entered. Dumbledore looked up to see a dark figure silouetted against the door. He smiled. "Hello Ms.Ralphs I was wondering when you'd show up." SK smiled."Thank you professor. I came her to ask you..."she paused and took a deep breath."...if I could spend the rest of the year in Ravenclaw house..."   
  
Author's note: I am really happy so I wrote a bit more to the story....I'll write next week! I promise!!!! You can also check out my other stories: The book of thoughts is good too. :):):):):):):) tHe KeEpEr Of SeCrEts :p  
  
Previews 4 next chapter:  
  
Chapter twenty-one: Persuation  
  
"Sev, help us with this. Harper deserves to be exposed. She wound you too! she took away your best friend!"  
"Whoa is Lily pretty or what?"  
"Has anyone seen Gracie? She's been gone for a few days..."  
"SK...I love you."  
  
Heehee! :):):):):):):) tHe KeEpEr Of SeCrEts :p 


	21. Persuation

Disclaimer: Not mine but the plot and some characters.   
  
Disclaimer: Not mine but the plot and some characters.   
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Persuation  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled knowingly. "I will make the transfer as soon as possible." SK bit her lip. "But...could I stay just one more week? I mean...I want to say good-bye to Sev and I got other things to do too." Dumbledore nodded. "Of course Ms.Ralphs. You are dismissed." So SK turned and left.  
  
*****The Next Day*****  
  
"Look...Phyllicia?" Patricia glared at Sirius. Patricia and Sirius hadn't gotten along too well since their rought breakup in 4th year. "PATRICIA!" she shouted. Sirius walked back from the firery Ravenclaw. "Yeah...Patricia. You see...u know Harper? You know...that SLytherin?" Patty's eyes flashed fire. "Do I know that good for nothing :*!#@ ? Yeah. Hate her...she took 25 points off me for LOOKING at her. She also dumped that cutie...James." Sirius put on a sour face. So she likes JAMES but not me? James made the most horrible prank on her in 4th year! And she doesn't hate him for it???!!! And she can't forgive ME for breaking up? "Whatever. Look…schoolwide assault against her in 3 days, 7:00 pm great hall! Persuade whom u can…but don't tell Harper." Patty bit her lip. "Fine. But only 'cause Harper is a thorn in the foot to everyone in this school." Then she walked away.  
  
"Way to go Si!" said a voice from behind him. He turned around, there way Lily standing laughing at him. "What?" said Sirius. "Patty really hates you huh?" Sirius glared at her. "Yeah. SO what?" Lily giggled. "Nothing." Sirius rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here? Stalking me?" Lily stuck out her tounge. "No. I am looking for Bella. Have you seen her?" "No duh! I'm her boyfriend! I KNOW exactly where she is." "Oh really genius king of all boyfriends, then where is she?" Sirius twiddled his thumbs. "I dunno." "Thank you Si. Bye!" she said going past him. Boy, am I a bonehead today! Simply NOT my day.  
  
*******************  
James went into his dorm and slammed the door 3 times. Bang! Bang! Bang! Then he went to the nearest wall and went and hit his head against it. "Stupid!" bang! "stupid!" bang! "me!" bang! "STOP IT POTTER!" bang! "STOP THINKING ABOUT HER!" bang! Then a voice came from downstairs. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON UP THERE!!!!ARE YOU TEARING DOWN THE PLACE OR SOMETHING?????!!!! I AM TRYING TO STUDY!" James stopped and yelled back. "Sorry Delissa!" Then he resumed cursing and bumping.  
  
It was then, when dear old disgruntled Sirius came in. As gloomy as he was, he didn't fail to notice his best friend bumping his head against the wall. "James? What are you doing?" asked Sirius. James looked at him and kept on bumping. Sirius rolled his eyes and came over to him. He pulled him from the wall and sat him on his bed. "James?" James just sat still. "James?" James just started to bump his head against the bedpost. He's lost it completely. Poor guy. Then Sirius stood up and yelled "MOONY!!!! GET UP HERE AND TALK SOME SENSE INTO THIS RAVING LOON UP HERE!!!! HE'S COMPLETELY LOST IT!" Seconds later, Remus Lupin flew in though the dorm door.   
  
"Okay Padfoot! Whatch do with him this time???!!!" accussed Remus looking at the state in which James was. (bumping his head against the bedpost). "ME??? I came here and found him like this!" said Sirius. "Oh." Remus went over to James and grabbed him by the shoulders. "James man! Whatever has happened to you???!" James managed to mutter "must.not.think.her." and passed out. Remus and Sirius exchanged glances..."Her?!?!?!?!"  
  
******  
"Lily! OMG! Lileeeeeeeee!" Lily turned around to see Bella running full-speed towards her. Bella stopped and tried to catch her breath. "James...he's in the hospital wing! He passed out!" Lily dropped the book she was holding. "WHAT????!!!!" She just ran off towards the hospital wing. They got there in 5 minutes and after another 5 minutes or so of persuading madame promfrey to let them in, they saw him. He had just woken up. Sirius and Remus were sitting by him. James turned and saw the two girls come in. Lily came close and smiled. "How do you feel?" "Like I have a migrane or something. I have a really bad headache." "I wonder why." said a sarcastic Remus. Lily looked at him puzzled then she looked back at James. "I hope you get better soon." "Yeah. me too." said James. Then Lily went away leaving James with Bella, Remus and Sirius. "James...we are gonna have a little talk."  
  
******************************************   
SK walked towards the edge of the lake and sat there, for once feeling truly happy and living a life she liked to live. She smelled the scent of the cool winter breeze and enjoyed the few rays of sunshine that fell onto her face. Then, out of nowhere, Severus Snape appeared. She smiled. "Hello Sev. How are you today?" Sev looked at her. "Sad, happy, confused, sure of myself and peaceful all at once." SK laughed. "I heard you were going away from Slytherin." SK looked at him. Her eyes saddened. "Yes. I can't stand it. They are all too mean to me, except for you. You've always been nice." Sev looked away. "Will we still hang out?" "Yes. I'll never forget you Sev." "Me neither." A long pause followed. Severus Snape looked all stressed out about something. Then out of nowhere...it came. "Sari?" "Yes Sev?" "I love you." SK was stunned and looked at him. "Really?" Severus nodded."I love you too." Severus smiled. And there they stayed...looking out into the sunset...  
  
***********************  
  
"Snape!" called out Lily. Snape looked back at Lily and watched her run over towards him. "Please help us against Harper!" she pleaded. "Okay Evans. I already promised Sari I would." "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" Then she turned and ran away.  
  
************************  
  
Lily then ran over to Gryffindor Tower looking for Gracie Derrice. She needed to tell her to do something. On the time she ran into Hayley, her best friend. She st beside Hayley, who was working on her essay for potions. "Hello Lily." she said without looking up. "Hayley, have you seen Gracie?" Hayley stopped and looked at her with tears in her eyes. "No one has seen her for the past few days. She just dissappeared. I don't know where she is, I just hope she's alright."   
  
Heehee! :):):):):):):) tHe KeEpEr Of SeCrEts :p  
  
chapter 22 to come soon! No preview tho! ha! 


	22. Miusings on HER

Disclaimer: Not mine but the plot and some characters.   
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: Miusings on HER  
  
  
"James...we are gonna have a little talk." said Remus. James rolled his eyes. "What in the world for? what did I do this time?" Remus sighed. "He's got a bad case of amnesia padfoot. Poor him." Sirius nodded. "Yeah, but I don't pity him as much as I will when we get it out of him." James looked uneasy. 'I got into BIG trouble this time. Now that I think of it...why am I at the hospital wing?' "What are you gonna get outta me?" Sirius and Remus exchanged mischevious glances. "I've got one simple question for you James...who is HER???" James looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?" Remus sighed with exaperation, James was REALLY getting on his nerves. "You don't remember anything about an hour or two ago? Anything at all?" James strained in thought. He remembered head pain, MAJOR head pain...but why? "Just that my head really hurt..." Remus grinned. "That's a start. Anyway, I'll refresh your pained memory. About an hour or two ago Padfoot walked in to find you bumping your head against the wall and then the bedpost. Before you passed out you said Must not think her. What we want to know is who is the HER you were talking about?" Then, everything came flashing back to James. He blushed as he remembered why he had bumped his head against the wall in the first place. "Somebody." he said. Sirius shook his head. "Right...and you-know-who will throw a charity party for muggleborns." James blushed even deeper. "It's just somebody..." Remus grinned. "Come on! Tell us WHO!" "Nope. Figure it out." He threw the covers over and got out of bed. He groomed himself a bit and walked past Sirius and Remus. "Where are you going? You're supposed to rest!" protested Bella. "I've got a few days to get everything ready for the big strikeout. I'm not gonna waste them sitting in this bed doing nothing. There are people to persuaded still." he said and went towards Madame Promfrey, whom reluctantly let him out. After James left, Madame Promfrey came over to the 3 left in the hospital wing...dumbstruck by what James had done. "I tell you...that boy's got spirit. I hope he gets what he wants...to tell the truth...I don't like that Harper girl much either...really rude to me once she was in here."  
  
***2 dAyS tIl FiNaL StRiKeOuT***`  
  
Lily roamed the castle, nowhere special to go to. It was January the 8th, 2 days until the final strikeout, a thrusday. A lovely one at that. The usual stormy winter clouds had dispersed a bit to let a few warm rays of sunshine through. However, something was bothering Lily...she had been quite upset since Gracie had gone missing. The whole castle was on the lookout for her...nobody knew where she was. Lily hoped she was alright, she was fond of the 3rd year and wished nothing would happen to her. Another thing bothered her. James was being his usual bossy self...but she'd been worried he'd collapse again since his early leave from the hospital wing (Bella had told her everything). She also wanted to know, like evryone else in Gryffindor tower, who was her. She'd found out when Bella had told her, but she'd also figured it out because James was not quiet in his dreams and he could be heard all through Gryffindor tower bellowing "POTTER GODDAMIT! STOP IT! STOP THINKING ABOUT HER!" As far as anyone was concerned...it could be anyone...even a Slytherin. Lily had heard whispers that James had fallen for Darleen again, she wasn't sure though, James was more persistent than ever today. He'd managed to convince Snape to help HIM on the main commitee to rally people. Ah, well. SHe thought...I'll just enjoy the day.  
  
James paced his dorm uncomfortably. He'd convinced about everyone in Hogwarts castle to help. Now, he had to figure out exactly how to expose her. He was determined to find out, he HAD to...for Lily...His thoughts diverted to Lily. Lily and her smile, Lily and her special eye gleam, Lily studying and Lily laughing. He smiled himself...yes, I'm doing this for you Lily, so you wont suffer again. Then, he regained his uneasy pace around the room. Around. Around. Around. Then, it hit him. "THAT'S IT!" he screamed. Delissa screamed back "JAMES KEEP IT DOWN!" James ignored her and began to scribble on a spare piece of parchment,  
  
1. She enters hall, everyone quiets down and whispers and glares.  
2. She sits in regular seat at SLytherin table.  
3. Lily goes up to her and shows her diary to her.  
4. Threatens to read it.  
5. Reads it anyways.  
6. Destroys her reputation.  
7. Darleen goes bye-bye.  
  
Then he ran out of his dorm to find Lily.  
  
He found her lurking around the library kinda bored. "Lily. Okay, here's the plan." he handed her the piece of parchment. She looked up at James. "You know, I'd say that the whole head-bumping incident affected your brain. A third year could've come up with this." James blushed a deep scarlet red. "How'd you know about that?" he mumbled. "Oh come on James! It's no secret! Though...everyone DOES wonder who HER is. So if you would be so kind as to..." but she was cut off by James. "No. I won't tell you." "Damn! SO close..." cursed Lily. "We're talking about the plan, not my love problems. OOPS!" he said covering his mouth. Lily grinned slyly. "So...a crush eh? That TORMENTS you? IS it a SLytherin...or *gasp* Darleen?" James bit his lip. "It's not Darleen." "Oh.Okay, because if it was I'd place the worse curse imaginable on you." James looked at his feet. "SO. What about the plan?" Lily rolled her eyes. "We'll go with this stupid idea...I'll go search for some good stuff in Darleen's diary." James smiled. "Okay. Tell me what you choose."  
  
  
Hi! Sorry I haven't written in a long time it's just that my modem wouldn't work! I got all frustrated, cause I coulnd't post this chapter but now it works so I'll be posting another one soon too! Don't despair! There are only about 6 to 7 chapters more though! I have a really twisted plot comming up so READ, READ, READ and of course REVIEW!!!! :):):):):):):) tHe KeEpEr Of SeCrEts :p  
  
PS: The next chapter is called Darleen's Diary and the one after that is called Final Preparations. Just so you can guess what's comming up! 


	23. Darleen's Diary

Disclaimer: Not mine but the plot and some characters.   
  
Chapter Twenty-Three: Darleen's Diary  
  
Lily walked over to her bed and moved it aside. On the wooden floor was a paper bag, carefully folded and concealed . Lily grabbed it and moved her bed back to its original postion. She took the bag in her hands and sat on her bed. She closed the drapes around her 4-poster and lighted her lamp. In the dimness, she could see the paper bag clearly. She sat there staring at it.   
I'Should I open it?'/I She stared at the bag. I'Or not?/I She was scared. And who wouldn't be if you had the diary of your enemy in your hands? Of the person that caused you serious emotional pain and completely screwed up your life for nearly 6 years? Maybe, she would find Darleen's real intentions for being her so-called friend. Maybe that would completely devastate her and leave her in a depression for another six years. Or maybe it could make her stronger, it would give her arguments and good points to discuss it against her. To prevent it ever happening again. But then again, there was no choice, she would have to read it, she would not let SK's efforts be in vain, after all she sacrificed a lot to get it...  
  
She carefully unwrapped the bag and took out a black leather-bound book with the slytherin coat of arms stamped at the front.I 'A Hogwarts diary. They sell these at the school shop in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley.'I/ She marveled at it. The emblem seemed to give out a faint evilish glow with the waving light of her lamp. It seemed to taunt her. She slowly opened th book up. Then she saw the first page, the Slytherin Emblem with a name scribbled below it in messy 11-year-old handwriting. Darleen Harper, proud member of Slytherin House. Lily tuned the page and began to read.  
  
September 13, 1966 (A/N: Harry was born on July, 31st 1980 right? Lets say Lily was 24 years old when she had him, that means she graduated from Hogwarts in 1973, meaning she started at Hogwarts in 1966. Just if you were wondering how I got the date...)  
  
I've been here for 13 days. It is wonderful, truly. My mom was right, it IS great to be in Slytherin. She knew I would end up here so she sent this along. SK is her usual self and is doing a great job. Lily is her usual self too, only she's in Gryffindor house. I am kinda mad at her tho. I mean, SK told me the hat wanted to place her in Ravenclaw and she refused because of me, however Lily didn't do anything of the sort. Poor fool. Someday she'll learn not to cross in my path. SHe should've known that by now...after being my friend for 7 solid years. But I won't worry about Lily just yet, I have other things to worry about. I also made a few other friends, like Paul Ledger and Ryona Chang. Nice people, but in Ravenclaw.   
  
September 16, 1966  
  
Not much has happened, just a few Gryffindors pulling pranks on us. Snape (I ABSOLUTELY HATE THAT GUY! Yet, he is useful because of his vast knowledge on curses.) got on their bad side so he ended up with pink eyes for a week. Lucius, whom may I add also got on their bad side ended up as a deck of playing cards for 2 hours, he was shuffled once and again for 2 hours, he ended up in the hospital wing with nausea. SK has also become one of their favorite targets, she ended up with a singing voice when she tried to speak. Lucky I havent been hit yet. Lily says they call themselves the marauders.  
  
Lily thought this was boring and skipped ahead a few months to dates she could remember being crucial.   
  
May 19, 1967  
  
Today that good-for-nothing Chang turned on me. SHE TURNED ON ME! How DARE she????? HOW????? Ah...I never really liked her...though it was time I disposed of the Ravenclaw brat, my DADA grade went up, and that's what I wanted wasn't it? I have a passing grade, just below super-nerd Lily Evans. Evans. That girl is really getting on my nerves. But her help with my studies makes it impossible to dispose of her yet. Especially since the no-good rat of Sirius Black overheard me talking to SK about it and told on me. He's got it in for me since I spilled the potion and blamed it on him. Honestly, can't he take a joke? Well...I'll just have to find a replacement for Ryona eh? I have to have some people in mind.  
  
May 21, 1967  
  
I found the perfect replacement...Gryffindor Katarina Walters. Evans and I were talking the other day and she happened to mention Katarina was excellent for DADA and had lots of free time. Evans can help me there. That is no problem.  
  
October 2, 1967  
  
Thwarted once again by Black. Walters was helping me happily when he told her about how I "betrayed" Ryona. She satrted to question my loyalty to her and my true intentions. She started to sleuth and investigate me and eventually found out. Shoot. Now I have to find a replacement AGAIN! Doesn't anybody trust me? They'll have to.  
  
Lily kept on reading how each of the people she knew got "disposed" of and really didn't find any convincing facts (except that the way Darleen refered to her got ruder and ruder and with more hints of hatred and annoyance). That was until she reached April 17, 1969 the most horrible day of her life she could remember.  
  
April 17, 1969  
  
Evans Lily is no longer my ally. She is no longer of any help. I have finally disposed her. She went over the limit when she accused me of sabotaging any sort of feelings Paul might have had for her. Well, actually I did sabotage them, I told him she was a good-for-nothing cheater and that she was a really disgusting person. That was enough to place him against her. She had it coming after the Freddie Reale incident in which she told everyone about it. Oh! The shame of a Slytherin dating a MUGGLE! I had to end things with him of course, appearance is more important than feelings. Still, what was said, was said and making it untrue was hard, so payback was this and oh she has so many other things coming at her. Her life will become impossible.  
  
Just then, Lily shut the book and closed her eyes to drown the pain, instead she re-lived the day again.  
  
*****Flashback******  
  
It was a bright, sunny mornig as she observed running out of Gryffindor tower. Perfect for telling him. Her long, red hair flowed behind her as she ran towards the great hall entrance where she would meet him. This was all arranged by Darleen of course. Darleen was a true friend, she had done all this for her. She cared less what Ryona Chang, Lindsay, Sirius and Katarina said of her, she knew it was all inter-house rubbish and petty arguments. She arrived at the great hall to find Paul standing there, as handsome as ever. She smiled. "Hi Paul, can we go for a walk please?" Paul saw her with cold eyes, yet he nodded and followed her outside. They walked for some time until Lily started to talk. "Paul...there is something I've been wanting to tell you. I like you. I mean, crush-wise." she whispered. Paul stopped and faced her. "What makes you think I like you that way?" he said, his eyes flashing. Lily shrunk back. "Darleen...she said you did." she whispered again. "Me? Like you? A nerdy girl like you? Someone who picks her nose and does disgusting stuff like that? NEVER!" Lily started to cry. "I don't do that. I am not like that, you don't know me at all." With that, she shoved his aside and ran back to the castle and spent the whole day crying in her dorm.   
  
The next day, she woke up all depressed and teary-eyed. She did her normal morning routine and went to breakfast. She ran into SK along the way. "SK! Hi! How are you?" she called. SK turned around and smiled. "Hello Lily." then, her smiled faded. "I heard about yesterday. I am so sorry. Lily, I'm sorry I'm the one to tell you this but he likes Darleen. I'm sorry Lil. I really am. I heard he called you a bookworm." Lily looked down. "Oh..." was the only thing she managed to say before sheding a few tears and running off into the great hall to find Darleen.   
She burst through the doors towards the Slytherin table where Darleen sat eating her oatmeal. She tapped her shoulder and Darleen stood up and turned around. Lily glared at her. "Why did you lie to me? Why Dar?" she said between sobs. Darleen faintly smirked. "Who said I did?" Lily wiped the few tears on her cheeks. "You said he liked me! You lied! You knew he didn't like me! YOu meybe even influenced him!" she yelled. Darleen glared at her. "Lily, I did no such thing." Lily stared at her with untrusting eyes. "Tell me the truth!" Darleen's eyes went stone-cold and her presence became known. "I didn't lie Evans. Leave me alone." Lily's rage was fueled further. "You lie again, just as you did when people found out about Freddie!" Darleen was stricken, Lily had hit a weak spot. "I don't know what you are talking about Evans. I didn't lie, I know no Freddie, I never dated him, I didn't lie to you. Now get out of my sight. I don't EVER want to see you again! And may it be clear, you may no longer be in me group or talk with my friends." Lily sighed. "I don't care Darleen. I really don't." With that, she decided to make an attempt to really expose Darleen.  
  
Lily went sleuthing for clues and even bugged her with a small tape recorder which eventually would give her the perfect clue. The next day, Lily went into the great hall and took the tape recorder and amplified it and modified it to play the same thing over, and over again.  
  
"Dar, I think you were harsh on her."  
"Nonsense SK, she got what she deserved, she damaged my reputation, I'll ruin hers. This is only the begining."  
"But why did you lie to her?"  
"Because he likes me. Too bad I'm dating Freddie or I would date him. He's really nice and cute you know."  
"I thought you stopped seeing Freddie."  
"That's what everyone thinks. Still, I'm gonna end things with him. People are getting too suspicious. Especially after Evan's little show yesterday."  
"Oh."  
  
All the great hall went silent as the recording played over and over again. Lily stood up and stopped it. "SEE! SEE WHAT A TREATCHEROUS LIAR DARLEEN HARPER IS??? SHE DENIES IT AND YET SHE DOES IT! WHY DO WE CONSIDER HER PERFECT, WHEN SHE IS ONLY ISEEMINGLY/I PERFECT???? WHY???" yelled Lily. Darleen rose up from her chair. "SHE LIES. DON'T LET A GRYFFINDOR, A GOOD FOR NOTHING GRYFFINDOR FILL YOU WITH SUCH LIES! WE ALL KNOW LILY EVANS IS #1 FOR CHARMS, OBVIOUSLY WITH THE PURPOSE OF ACCUSING ME SHE HAS MAGICALLY PRODUCED THIS TAPE! SHE IS A NO GOOD CHEATER!" A series of murmurs broke out into the hall. "YES! LILY IS THE LIAR!" some said. Others said Darleen was. Later that day, Darleen threatened her and began to spread false rumors about her. Then Lily became the most hated girl in the school and later was forgotten. The thing was left unsettled and would remain that way for many years to come until within two days....  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
Lily opened her eyes. Remembering her attmpts to bring Darleen down. She smiled and determination filled her. No one could stop her now. Nothing could go wrong now. She would not let the same happen to one more person, this time her plan would suceed. She was sure of it.  
  
A/N: HI! I'm back! Sorry for not updating I've been having some problems. 1. I was a bit busy writing my other story (The book of thoughts-harry/herm fic). 2. Recently I got stuck in the house, well actually in the city, surrounded and covered by volcanic ash because the volcano Reventador, at 100 km from Quito (the city where I live) decided to erupt last sunday. It's been hell since we've had major black-outs and telephone-cuts and free days. So...it's been terrible. But I mean awful. Specially for my health. I'm posting a story on it. Its called Ashfall and is under General Fiction in Originals, so if you want to you can check it out. I hope u like the chapter! I was a bit sappy today. My brother saw a Sakura Card Captors movie they were showing at Cartoon Network and since I had nothing to do, I watched it and got all sappy since it's a sort of love story. :) I'll be posting soon! Bye!  
ThE kEePeR oF sEcReTs 


	24. Final Preparations

Disclaimer: Not mine but the plot and some characters.   
  
Chapter Twenty-Four: Final Preparations  
  
Bella came into the dorm to find Lily asleep on her bed, fully dressed with a book open laying on her chest. Bella was curious about the book and picked it up and saw the Slytherin emblem on it. IA Slytherin diary./I She opened it to the first page and read Darleen's name on it. IDarleen's diary. The final piece for the plan. We are nearly ready/I She closed the book and placed it beside Lily. IThe final preparations for battle have started/I  
  
*******1 day for th final strikeout*******  
  
Lily ran through the hallway searching for James. "Excuse me!" "Let me through please!" "Get out of the way please!'" "Sorry!" She said as she bumped, squeezed and pushed   
people while trying to get through the hallway. At last, she spotted James at the far end of the hallway, outside the transfiguration classroom. She tried to run, but just then Paul Ledger bumped into her, making her fall down. "Watch it Ledger!" she said. Paul just stared at her. Lily got up. "You are plotting something Evans." Lily was taken aback. "No. I am not." Paul smirked. "You are a bad lier Evans. Just so you know, I will find a way to foil your plan if it goes against Dar." Lily glared at him. "Ledger, I never really understood why you care about her so much. She never gives you a second thought, she never looks at you twice, yet you remain loyal to her. Why? You still have that childhood crush you had 3 years ago?" Paul's expression relaxed and saddened. "Yes. I love her Evans. Good day to you." With that he left and Lily walked towards James.  
  
James was talking to Sirius when Lily arrived. He abruptly stopped the conversation to greet Lily. "Lily! Hi!" Sirius looked annoyed at James. "Hi James. Hi Si. I have evidence ready. I've got the perfect evidence ready." James grinned. "Great, let's hear it then." Lily took out the diary and opened it to the April 17, 1969 entry for James to read. When he finished, he frowned. "How will this help us?" Lily smiled slyly. "This is the date I stood up to her. They day she promised to get back at me. I don't know if you remember an incident at the great hall, about 3 years ago? A red-headed third year tried to accuse Darleen of lying to her? Remember a tape recording that said: "Dar, I think you were harsh on her."  
"Nonsense SK, she got what she deserved, she damaged my reputation, I'll ruin hers. This is only the begining."  
"But why did you lie to her?"  
"Because he likes me. Too bad I'm dating Freddie or I would date him. He's really nice and cute you know."  
"I thought you stopped seeing Freddie."  
"That's what everyone thinks. Still, I'm gonna end things with him. People are getting too suspicious. Especially after Evan's little show yesterday."  
"Oh." That was played over, and over again? How she claimed not to know Freddie? That was me. Everyone went against me, they didn't believe me. But now, I have evidence to prove what I said was true. People will realize they were fooled by her for 3 entire years! Imagine the chaos that will rise against her." James was quiet for a while. "I remember that. I remember thinking the red-head was crazy. Sirius insisted that she wasn't, that she told the truth. I didn't believe him, until now. It's perfect." Lily smiled at Sirius, who flashed a grin. "It's good to hear you got over that Lils. I haven't heard you tell that story to anyone. I am glad you took my advice seriously and I advise you this too, the thing you wanted is now available. Go for it." James looked puzzled, but Lily blushed. "What thing?" he asked. "What is he talking about?" Lily bit her lip. "Something we discussed last year." "Ooh. A someone maybe?" Lily blushed a little more and then got her cool composture back. "We're not here to talk about my love problems James." she said before realizing what she had just said. She gulped. "A crush Lily? Would you like to share with the class?" Lily glared at him. "Nope. You didn't tell me, I won't tell you." It was James's turn to blush. "Dammit." he said. Sirius tried to hold his laughter back, but failed miserably and exploded into bursts of laughter. I Boy are these two boneheads blind! The day they find out, they WILL die of shock!/I  
  
************  
James was frantic, running around the Gryffindor tower assuring the final preparations were going well.   
"Ryona! How's the support in Ravenclaw doing?"  
"Fine. The only one completely oblivious to it is Ledger. Lindsay and Troy will help rally the Ravenclaws to be against her and accuse her of everything she's done to them."  
"Mathias, how is Hufflepuff going?"  
"Fine. Some are a bit unsure. A bit scared of her if you ask me, but still they are willing to help us bring her down."  
"SK! Slytherin?"  
"Only Sev and me are helping. Malfoy and Co. are making everyone love Darleen."  
"Oh shoot. Remus, how's the screen memory charm going?"  
"Fine. I'll need Lily to help me perform it."  
"Great. Talk with her. Hayley! Any sign of Grace yet?"  
Hayley burst into tears. "No." she sobbed. James comforted her and then went to find Lily.  
"Lily! Evidence?"  
"Going fine. I have mine. Ryona and Katarina will share their stories. I was hoping you would too."  
"Yes. Okay. I can do that. Lily, Remus will need you to perform the screen memory charm."  
"Tell him it's okay."  
"Thanks!" James smiled to himself. Let the party begin.  
  
A/N: I posted this chapter because a sulfur cloud got into the city and I had a school-free day. I decided to take advantage and write. I want to tell you that the next 2 chapters are written and will be posted soon. I only have to write the last chapter (# 27) and I'm done. **Snif** I'll miss writing this. Oh well...I hope you like this chapter (and the last one I posted yesterday!). Chiao!  
  
ThE kEePeR oF sEcReTs 


	25. The big strikeout

Disclaimer: Not mine but the plot and some characters.   
  
Chapter Twenty-Five: The big strikeout  
  
Lily woke up with a start as her alarm clock went off. It read 6:30 am. She groaned. She really wanted to sleep and she would've stayed in bed if a.)It weren't friday and had to attend class and b.) It wasn't Darleen strikeout day. With realizing this, she jusmped out of her bed and zoomed into the shower. She went through her whole grooming routine within 15 minutes and then rushed down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room to meet James to check over everything one last time. James was in the common room, only he was asleep with his hair all wet still since he had just showered and a set of clean robes on. Lily shook him awake. "Sirius, go away please. I'm waiting for Lily, I cannot play the prank on Filch." he mumbled. Lily shook him harder and he woke up. He blinked a bit until his eyes focused and saw Lily. "Lily! H-hi!" he said as he scrambled out of the chair and adjusted his glasses. "About time." said Lily. Lily took out a piece of parchment with a list on it.   
"Okay, we got Ravenclaw?"  
"Check."  
"Hufflepuff?"  
"Check!"  
"Gyffindor?"  
"Double check!"  
"Slytherin?"  
"If you mean SK and Snape then check it."  
"Witnesses?"  
"Check!"  
"Screen charm?"  
"Check!"  
"Truth potion?"  
"Oh drats...I knew we were forgetting something."  
"You didn't get the truth potion?"  
"Er...NO?"  
"JAMES!"  
"Sorry. I'll get it, don't worry. Go on."  
"Evidence?"  
"Check."  
"Diary?"  
"Check."  
"Great Hall full school attendance without any teachers?"  
"Check. I gotta thank Dumbledore for that."  
"Okay. That's it. We got evrerything except the truth potion. How could you forget that?"  
"It wasn't on my list."  
"It was."  
"Oh shoot. But what do we need it for?"  
"In case she tries to lie..."  
"And how exactly are you gonna make her drink it?"  
"I have my ways. Just get the potion and let me handle it okay?"  
"Right. I'll do that right now. See ya at breakfast!"  
And with that, James Potter went out of Gryffindor tower to find a truth potion.  
*********  
James sneaked out and went to the place where Ravenclaw house was located. He entered and went into the common room. Sure enough, there was who he was looking for. "Hello Lindsay. How are you?" Lindsay, who was kneeling beside a pot of a simmering potion was startled and nearly tipped it over. She turned around. "James Potter. What brings you here at (she checked her watch) 6:53 am, two hours before classes start?" James grinned. "Buisness of course Lindsay. Buisness." Lindsay smiled. "What do you want this time?" "A truth potion." Lindsay's face grimmed. "That's funny. Ledger bought a truth potion too, yesterday. What kind of truth potion do you want?" James sighed. "Something strong, but not too strong like veritaserum. That is kinda illegal to use isn't it? Do you have a medium-strength one?" Lindsay walked over to a painting and whispered "poison" and it swung open, revealing a small room filled with bottles. she began to scan the bottles for the potion. "Polyjuice, glory, fame, death stopper, hair color...ahh! Here it is...medium-strength truth potion." She took a clear bottle with a pink liquid in it from the top shelf and handed it to James. "Here. Though it does surprise me that you didn't make it yourself, it's fairly easy to make. They taught us how 2 years ago." James took the bottle and examined it. "Time. I don't have time Lindsay.How much?" Lindsay thought for a moment. "3 sickles." James took out 3 silver coins and handed them to her. "Done. Thank you Lindsay." They walked out of the room. "Anytime James. I'll be trying a eye-color potion. If you need it, contact me." James smiled. "Thank you. I could turn Filch's eyes pink next time. I'll tell Sirius. Bye!" James hit the potion in his robes and exited the Ravenclaw House.  
*********  
Lily pushed her scrambled eggs around her plate with her fork nervously. IThings will go fine. Don't worry./I she thought. Just then, James Potter appeared out of no where and sat beside her. She looked up expectantly. "You got it?" James took out a clear glass bottle with a pink liquid. "Here. Medium-strength truth potion." Lily took it and muttered a few spells and the pink liquid became a fine orange powder. James dropped his fork in astonishment. "What in the name of Merlin did you do to it???" Lily grinned. She hid the bottle and turned to him. "Made it a powder that gives effect once it touches you. Learned the charm combination in a book from the library. How'd you get it? I mean it's fairly easy to make...but you didn't have time. You didn't steal it from the dungeons, did you?" James came closer to her and whispered. "No. I bought it from Lindsay. She sells potions." Lily was shocked. "She sells potions???" James backed away and nodded. "She spends her spare time making potions, mixing them and developing some. Since she has so many, she sells them. She makes lots of bottles of the most common ones, truth potions, hair changing potions and other simple ones. We get most of our potions from her and modify them a bit." Lily bit her lip. "I knew she created potions during her spare time, but not that she sold them. Isn't that illegal?" James chuckled. "In a way. But Dumbledore knows. He said it was okay if she didn't sell any illegal ones like veritaserum or love potions. Dumbledore knows the potions teacher never sends homework of actually making the potion so he knew students wouldn't buy them for that. Lindsay plans to open a potion shop in Hogsmeade when she graduates. She's got the spot bought and arrangements are being made." Lily smiled. It was nice to know someone had already planned out their future, she didn't know what she would do yet. Maybe she could take a career as an auror or work for the ministry.   
  
Just then, Sirius came over to them. "Lily, James...Grace hasn't been seen for the past week. I am getting worried. Teachers have searched for her high and low, without a clue to where she is. Hayley is in hysterics." Lily glanced at James. "Oh dear god...where is Hayley?" Sirius pointed to the doors where a sobbing 3rd year stood. Lily stood up and walked over to her. "Hayley, we'll find Grace soon. Don't worry." soothed Lily. Hayley sniffed and wiped her tears. "It's just that...I found something. I moved Grace's bed accidentally while trying out the summoning charm. Underneath it was her wand. She never goes anywhere without it. I think...something bad happened to her. Teachers can't find her and insist that she got lost in the forbidden forest, but I know she is here. Inside the castle." Lily hugged her. "Then, we'll find her soon. I'll help search for her after tonight, alright?" Hayley managed a weak smile. "Thank you Lily. It means a lot to me." Lily stood up and walked back to the Gryffindor table. "Hayley thinks Grace is inside the castle. This seems weird since teachers have not found her. James, do you have the marauder's map?" James took it out and handed it to Lily. Lily scanned the map. Grace didn't appear on it. She gave it back to James. "Is it possible that someone can charm someone or something so they won't appear on the map?" James and Sirius looked at each other. "Yes. But only the marauders know. You will be able to do that with a very complex charm requiring lots of magic." Lily stared at her plate. Something was not right about this. Not at all.  
  
(a/n: I'll leave it here... haha...I'm VERY cruel! Only kidding! :p)  
********  
The day passed as any other would. Darleen and the Slytherins seemed completely oblivious to the horror that would befall them that evening and the rest of the school somehow managed to remain the same atmosphere, whithout giving away any bit of the perfectly planned strikeout. At 4:00 pm, when classes were out, students went out as usual to their normal after-school activities except for Lily, Bella, The Marauders and the other strikeout ringleaders. They made everything perfect. They made sure all the teachers would be at a staff meeting in their honor. Lily had thought of a perfect plan to distraught them. She invited them to a small party in honor of the teachers. Dumbledore, as wise as he was, immediately saw through her. But since he assumed Lily had something going on with the school he pretended not to have noticed her real intentions and helped along. So Lily was busy conjuring up a few banners and decorations and checking on the food the house-elves were preparing. James was checking yet Iagain/I if everything was ready.   
  
At 6:30 sharp, the ringleaders were in the great hall with a most of the students. Except for SK, she would bring Darleen to the great hall at the stroke of 7. Lily placed two bottles on the table. The truth potion powder and a thought amplifier potion powder. She transfered the powders into two salt-shakers and hid them in her robe. Just then, she checked the marauder's map and saw three dots leaving the dungeon. She checked her watch, it read 6:45 pm. IThey're early! Dammit!/I she thought. She quickly performed an amplification charm to magnify her voice. "Fellow Hogwarts students, is anyone missing? Are we all here?" Sirius gave her a thumbs-up, it was the signal that everyone was inside. "Good, everyone's here. They will arrive in 7 minutes time, please act as you were instructed to and the event eill start." She did the counter-charm and began to monitor the 3 moving dots coming towards the great hall.   
  
Then, through the doors walked the trio. Darleen the commander, SK her right hand and Paul her bodyguard. The great hall went silent and just as they had planned began to whisper and murmur as they walked by. The Slytherins did not understand what was going on, but they whispered amogst themselves wondering what it could be. Darleen took a seat at the Slytherin table and began to eat. Then a voice hissed throughout the great hall. "Your day has come Darleen Harper. The day we pay our old debts to you." Darleen dropped the fork in surprise. She stood up defiantly. "Who are you? What do you mean by that?" The voice chuckled. "I think you know very well what I mean. As much as who I am, you will know soon enough." Darleen became furious. "You are here to accuse me of something! I know it! Like Evans three years ago...she didn't have any evidence and neither do you!" The voice chuckled yet again. "I wouldn't be so sure about that Darleen." Darleen made her hands into fists. "Oh really? What is your accusation and support it with your so-called evidence." The voice took a deep breath. "As you wish Darleen. I accuse you of lying at the incident 3 years ago, lying to Lily Evans, lying to everyone who's ever been your friend or boyfriend. I have evidence. Here goes." Then, an awkard silence filled the Great Hall. Then some voices were heard.  
"Dar, I think you were harsh on her."  
"Nonsense SK, she got what she deserved, she damaged my reputation, I'll ruin hers. This is only the begining."  
"But why did you lie to her?"  
"Because he likes me. Too bad I'm dating Freddie or I would date him. He's really nice and cute you know."  
"I thought you stopped seeing Freddie."  
"That's what everyone thinks. Still, I'm gonna end things with him. People are getting too suspicious. Especially after Evan's little show yesterday."  
"Oh."  
"Why did you lie to me? Why Dar?" (sobbing was heard)  
"Who said I did?"  
"You said he liked me! You lied! You knew he didn't like me! YOu meybe even influenced him!"   
"Lily, I did no such thing." Lily stared at her with untrusting eyes. "Tell me the truth!"   
"I didn't lie Evans. Leave me alone."   
"You lie again, just as you did when people found out about Freddie!"  
"I don't know what you are talking about Evans. I didn't lie, I know no Freddie, I never dated him, I didn't lie to you. Now get out of my sight. I don't EVER want to see you again! And may it be clear, you may no longer be in me group or talk with my friends."  
'What about Ralphs? Isn't that squib your friend?'  
'What? SK? You HAVE to be kidding me Lucius. She's my bodyguard. She's not very good at it though. I was trown a piece of bubble gum today. SHe should've beaten that idiot 7th year, Black for it. I am gonna get rid of her soon. She's no good anyway...always wondering off. You know...she's not even a true slytherin! Narcissa is a whole other story...that's what I call a friend '  
'So you want us to be your friends and PROTECT you? What do we get in return?'  
'Free Death Eater memberships. My uncle is one. He'll get you in. What do you say?'  
'Done.'  
"....yeah. I just dumped him you know. Poor fool, probably crying his eyes out somewhere. He never really knew WHY I dumped him. Like he didn't have the brains to figure out I was using him for transfiguration. Idiot. I never really liked him. Ha ha. Though Evans did figure that out and nearly ruined my plan, well anyway. It doesn't matter now, I got what I wanted. The next one on the line is Malfoy maybe..."  
" Me? Like you? A nerdy girl like You?"  
" It's okay. I mean the dance is great. We couldn't of done it without you."  
"He likes Darleen. I'm sorry Lil."  
"He likes me. Too bad I'm dating Freddie or I would date him. He's really nice and cute you know."  
"He doesn't talk to me Li! I even heard he called me a bookworm!"  
"I don't EVER want to see you again!"  
"You USED me to raise your godforsaken Defense Against the Dark Arts grade??? How could you???"  
"Ryona, please don't...I never..."  
"Liar! I never want to see you again!"  
"She turned on me! How could she? I need a new replacement for the grade-raising."  
"Kat, look out for her, she betrayed Ryona in Ravenclaw."  
"What?"  
"It's true."  
"How can it be?"  
"It is."  
"You used me as a replacement for Ryona to help your idiotic DADA grade rise. You are one pathetic person Darleen. You really are."  
"I did not do that!"  
"Oh really? Then I suppose I imagined hearing you say I was a pathetic blind loser that was only valuable for DADA. I tailed you. I took a friend's warning seriously. I'm glad I did. Good bye Harper. May you rot into a moldy pile of manure and nobody may remember you because I certainly will not."  
The awkard silence fell again. Then, the original voice spoke again. "Had enough? Or do you need more evidence Harper?" Darleen's rage was fueled. "Those are all LIES! Those are all CHARMS! Don't listen to them! The voices lie! They lie! I need real evidence!" "Those are not lies or charms. They are memories of various different people Darleen. They are conversations they had with you or conversations they overheard you talking. And I have more evidence. More Icredible/I evidence, if you want it. I have your diary." Darleen was taken aback and a great collective gasp was heard. "Prove it." she said. "Read the first entry out loud." "Very well. ISeptember 13, 1966  
I've been here for 13 days. It is wonderful, truly. My mom was right, it IS great to be in Slytherin. She knew I would end up here so she sent this along. SK is her usual self and is doing a great job. Lily is her usual self too, only she's in Gryffindor house. I am kinda mad at her tho. I mean, SK told me the hat wanted to place her in Ravenclaw and she refused because of me, however Lily didn't do anything of the sort. Poor fool. Someday she'll learn not to cross in my path. SHe should've known that by now...after being my friend for 7 solid years. But I won't worry about Lily just yet, I have other things to worry about. I also made a few other friends, like Paul Ledger and Ryona Chang. Nice people, but in Ravenclaw. /I There, I have proven it to you. May I present evidence against you?" Darleen fell onto her knees. She knew she was lost. Suddenly, she got up with an evil look on her face. And to everyone's surprise she said "No. Not yet. I still have one more card left to play."  
  
A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heehee. I do have the next chappie written so, I'll be posting it soon. (maybe :P) Nah..just kiddin. Like the chapter? Hope ya did. I'll post as soon as I can. Thanx 4 the reviews!  
  
ThE kEePeR oF sEcReTs 


	26. The big bad girl falls

Disclaimer: Not mine but the plot and some characters.   
  
Chapter Twenty-Six: The big, bad girl falls.  
  
IDarleen fell onto her knees. She knew she was lost. Suddenly, she got up with an evil look on her face. And to everyone's surprise she said "No. Not yet. I still have one more card left to play."/I  
  
Darleen snapped her fingers and in came Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle restraining...Grace. "Grace!" the voice exclaimed. Darleen smirked.   
"Yes. I knew you would care for her. I have a deal for you. You give me my diary back and Grace is freed." Grace shook her head violently and tried to scream. But only muffled sounds came out of her mouth. "Nofe dofe doof if! Jamfs dofe!" Unfortunately for Grace, Darleen managed to understand her.   
"So...James Potter. How are you doing? I heard you tried to Kill yourself after we broke up. Poor you, lovestruck by me. Ahh, I didn't mean to be so cold-hearted James. I really didn't you just took it the wrong way."   
"So you found out who I am. How clever of you. And if you call it "not meaning to be cold-hearted" that I ran into you critizing me and then tried to kill myself then, you weren't cold-hearted. But in reality my dearest Darleen you were as cold hearted as one could be. Lily warned me about you, Sirius did the same. I should have listened to them. But you know what? Our rough breakup gave me strength to plan this. I have evidence against you. Everyone in this hall knows it and has heard it. Those memories cannot be altered. You are at a dead end Darleen. Give up."   
Darleen smiled slyly. "Yes that is true. Everyone heard it. But they are not convinced Potter. At least, not my fellow Slytherins. I am making an offer. Give me the diary, I give you the girl."   
The voice laughed. "Darleen my dearest, you are giving yourself away! Why would you try to bribe me if you didn't WANT your diary read aloud? Why did you take someone hostage? You are proving you are cold-hearted and a liar this very instant as you speak."   
Darleen trembled with fury. "Dammit Potter! Why do you say that?"   
"Because it is true. You didn't answer my question. Why did you take a hostage?"  
"Shut up Potter! I won't answer your stupid question."  
"I don't think you are in a position to complain Harper."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Look around you and you will know."  
Darleen looked around and saw outrage and fury and rage reflected in every single face in the Great Hall.  
"You see Harper, the hall is against you. If you don't answer my question, they'll take care of you. Answer it."  
"I heard rumors. Rumors about an uprising against me. I knew I had to protect myself so I kidnapped Grace to barter with. I also wanted a source of information and since she was an old friend of mine and the most vunerable of them, she would be proven useful to me. I gave her a medium-strength truth potion, but she resisted. She told me nothing. I was unable to avoid this. Are you happy Potter?"  
"No. Let her go."  
"Potter!"  
"Don't argue Harper. Don't!"  
She turned towards Malfoy and Co. and signaled to release her. They let her go. Grace ran towards Hayley, who hugged her friend and untied her.  
"There. I did it. NOW are you happy Potter?"  
"I have one last request. I want you to confess."  
"NEVER!" she yelled and made a dash for the door, but Sirius and James caught her on time. She struggled to get free.  
"Potter let me go!"  
"You are no longer speaking to James." said a different voice, a high-pitched voice. A female voice.  
"I ask you on behalf of all those you have emotionally wounded to confess."  
"I WILL NEVER CONFESS!"  
"Then, I will do it for you. I will read from your diary."  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"April 17, 1969  
  
Evans Lily is no longer my ally. She is no longer of any help. I have finally disposed her. She went over the limit when she accused me of sabotaging any sort of feelings Paul might have had for her. Well, actually I did sabotage them, I told him she was a good-for-nothing cheater and that she was a really disgusting person. That was enough to place him against her. She had it coming after the Freddie Reale incident in which she told everyone about it. Oh! The shame of a Slytherin dating a MUGGLE! I had to end things with him of course, appearance is more important than feelings. Still, what was said, was said and making it untrue was hard, so payback was this and oh she has so many other things coming at her. Her life will become impossible."  
A series of murmurs erupted throughout the outraged crowd.  
"So Lily Evans told the truth 4 years ago. I can't believe we were tricked!"  
The voice spoke again.  
"Hear them Darleen. Listen to them. You have confessed. You swore to make my life miserable 4 years ago, and you succeeded until last May. Now, I swore I would prevent that anyone else would get hurt by your lies and needs. I have payed my debt to you. This is the real end of what once were 7 years of friendship. Frienship you didn't really value and threw out the window 4 years ago. The big, bad girl has finally fallen."  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
A/N: Hello! Ppl were starting to nag me to post it ***cough***abbzdaaz***cough*** since I had it written, so I did. I was gonna post it anyways. I have only one more chapter **sniff**. Hope ya liked it! Thanks 4 the WONDERFUL reviews.  
  
ThE kEePeR oF sEcReTs 


	27. One last reunion under the tree

Disclaimer: Not mine but the plot and some characters.   
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven: A final reunion under the tree  
  
Lily woke up happier than she had ever felt in the past 13 years...she got up and pranced around the room, gaining a few weird looks from Bella and her dormmates (Katarina, Delissa and Dreanna). "Hello! Isn't it a lovely morning?" she said cheerfully. Bella eyed her suspiciously. "Lils are you alright?" Lily smiled and flung her bath towel over her shoulder. "Couldn't feel better." Bella shrugged and Lily went into the bathroom for a nice hot bath.  
She came out and dressed up quickly and skipped down the stairs to breakfast. She walked around the hallways cheerfully saying hello to everyone, even the slytherins. She got to the Gryffindor table and grabbed a chocolate roll and ate it, enjoying each bite and the sweet flavor it gave. James came by and sat beside her. "Hullo Lily. Cheerful today, aren't we?" Lily smiled as she stired a bit of sugar into her milk. "Oh yes. Happier than ever. Don't you see James? I achieved my long-wanted goal! I brought Darleen to justice. Oh, by the way, I meant to ask...what will happen to her. You took her to Dumbledore right?" James grabbed a chocolate roll and ate it. He nodded and swallowed. "Yup. She'll be suspended for a week and then she'll have detentions for another 2 weeks. They can't expell her, she's only got a few more months until graduation it would seem pointless. They're transferring her to Durmstrang and it'll take a while to get the paperwork done. He was really...er...dissappointed at her." Lily smiled. "I'm glad they didn't expel her. Well in a way they did, but still..." James smiled again. "Yup. Now if you will excuse me, I have a prank to pull on Malfoy." Lily laughed. James stood up and left the table.  
  
After class, Lily went out to the lake and sat under the tree. Just remembering. She remembered everything. The emotional depression she had sunk into. How James and Sirius had saved her. How she had saved James in return. How she found his frozen body and remembered his warm laugh and deep chocolate eyes. She sighed. 'Another quest for me. God I love him so much. Because of everything her went through for helping me do this. For really truly understanding me. I wish I could tell him.' She smiled and looked at the sun set. 'The pain that Darleen spread around finally sets. After 13 long years of pain, it finally ends.' She stood up and leaned against the tree, watching the sun set peacefully over the sky. "It is finally over." she whispered. "Yes. At last." whispered a voice into her ear. She turned around, surprised, only to see James Potter smiling at her. Lily smiled. "Hi James. What brings you around these parts of the castle? Missed the spot?" she teased. James raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same question you know." Lily rolled her eyes and hugged him. James was caught off-track and hugged her back. "Thank you James. So much. Now I owe you." she said, squeezing him a bit harder. "You're welcome Lily, anytime." Then, they broke apart and sat down.  
  
There was a moment of silence. "Do you remember?"Lily started. "Do you remember those days we would sit around here and talk about Darleen, unaware of the sunset taking place? I wished I could have noticed it." There was another moment of silence. "Why do you say that?" asked James. Lily looked at him. "Because, it's so beautiful and it would have been a better use of time. Don't you think so?" James chuckled. "Yes. Indeed it would have been." Another minute of silence. "Lily? do you like someone?" Lily bit her lip and thought about it for a moment. "No. I love someone. Why do you ask?" James fiddled with his fingers. "I just wanted to know." Lily wasn't convinced. "James tell me the truth or you know what tragedy will befall you!" James grinned. "Oh really? An anti-James Potter schoolwide rebellion or the tickling charm?" Lily got out her wand. "The tickling charm of course, the other thing is too complicated to organize." James smirked. "Oh really? Then I won't say anything." Lily quickly charmed him and her fell backwards, laughing like a goon. Lily laughed at the sight of him. "Stop it! Stop it!" he said between laughs. She said the counter-charm and he calmed down, yet he still laughed. He stopped laughing for a moment and looked into Lily's eyes. "Lily, I love you" Lily looked at his love-filled eyes and laughed. "You know what? Me too."  
  
A/N: Hullo. I'm gloomy. This is the last chapter **snif***Snif** I felt happy today so I posted it. I also posted it cuz I'm gonna see HP2 FINALLY! Today is premier day over here in ecuador. Heehee. Well, hope you all liked my story. I'll write another one soon. I promise! chiao!  
ThE kEePeR oF sEcReTs 


End file.
